Come Inside My Parlor
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Penny's spider altered more than her genes and gave her powers. It also forces her through a "spider heat" that messes up her mind and body. Though there are those who want to help, she has enemies willing to create breeding stock and Spider-Soldiers and who knows what else in her vulnerable state. But who should she fear more? Doc Ock, Hydra...or herself? Fem!Peter/Everyone?
1. Burning Hot

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Penny was burning up from the inside out. All she knew was that she had to mate, and no amount of shame would keep her from her prey.  
Set after "Agent Web" and maybe the "The Symbiote Chronicles".  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now and SMUT…Lots and lots of sex. Hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor.  
Pairings: Features Fem!Peter/Various Others, (main) Fem!Peter/Flint Marko (Sandman), Fem!Peter/Norman Osborn, Fem!Peter/Dr. Connors, Fem!Peter/Tony Stark, Fem!Peter/Steve Rogers, Fem!Peter/Victor von Doom…

 _ **For V-bird on Ao3~**_

 **Come Inside My Parlor  
** _Chapter One: Burning Hot_

Penny Parker, Spidergirl and 17 years old, inhaled sharply, having woken up feeling…hot that day. She'd tried to cool herself off, mostly by splashing cold water on herself. Nothing seemed to be working though, and it only seemed to be getting worse.

She started noticing things she shouldn't be either. Like how she was suddenly noticing the muscles of the guys around her, or how she felt strange as she trained with them. Or how there was a weird, tight coil in her belly that kept tightening. She had also, embarrassingly, caught herself staring at the others several times.

"You okay?" Harry Osborn, her best friend, nudged her gently, the face plate of his Patrioteer armor up while they rested from training.

She swallowed heavily and gave him a small smile.

"Y-yeah…"

But she couldn't help noticing the almost pretty face Harry had, or the way his lips looked so soft.

"Penny?"

She made a strangled noise in her throat and stood up abruptly.

"I-I have to go," she turned to leave and started to almost run out of there.

To her further embarrassment, she practically ran into Norman Osborn at the entrance of the training room. She almost fell back, but at last second he'd caught her.

It was horrible because these days she didn't have the best relationship with Norman. He still wasn't happy with her about what had happened to Harry, but it had only gotten worse when he found out Penny was Spidergirl. He had allowed Harry to continue learning and training at SHIELD, but he didn't talk to Penny anymore and they tended to avoid each other as much as possible.

This would be the first in a long while that they had any close contact with each other.

Strangely, his nose flared slightly and he took a deep inhale, before he straightened up and pulled her back straight. He took a step back.

"Watch where you're going," he said sternly and then strode away from her.

She flinched and continued her way out of there, missing Norman turning back and looking at her longingly.

When she was gone, Harry threw his bottled water at his father's head, who merely caught it.

"God, Dad. Make up with her already," Harry rolled his eyes.

Norman scowled at his son.

"Mind your own business, Son," he grumbled, heading over to him.

* * *

Penny's breaths were coming in fast and hard, and the heat was becoming unbearable. Her thoughts, as she glanced at every guy that passed her, were starting to become bizarrely X-rated and unlike her. She couldn't think of anything aside from needing to –

 _Touchmetouchmetouchme_

There was an ache between her legs that was begging to be relieved. The coil in her belly was so tight that she felt like she was going to cry. She was so hot, she felt like she was going to burn on the spot.

"What's…what's happening to me?" she gasped out, leaning against a brick wall.

She squeezed her legs together as tightly as she closed her eyes. Nothing was getting rid of the ache and she was starting to feel it becoming painful.

Forcing herself to straighten up and then to continue walking towards the subway, she had to continue to focus on her breathing to keep a clear head. She'd only managed to make it to the bridge she needed to cross in order to head towards the subway entrance, when she whimpered and turned to the bridge's stone barrier and clutched at the stones that made up the wall.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She couldn't concentrate and was barely hanging onto her sanity. The moment the man touched her shoulder, she snapped and turned towards whoever it was and slammed him against the stone wall, smashing her mouth blindly against his.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he moaned, and Penny latched her mouth against his neck, suckling and practically climbing up onto him. "H-hold on."

But he wasn't pushing her away and instead had adjusted her to be more firmly against him, and if she was in her right mind, she would have been blushing and pushing away from the hard bulge she felt against the curve of her ass. His own hands moved to cup the globes of her ass and squeeze, making her rock against him and make needy noises.

Even after all that though, she was still aching and needing more.

"I've got a hotel room," she barely heard him say into her ear. "Come back with me."

All she knew was that she was saying "Yesyesyesyes," over and over again, and was barely conscious of anything else.

"That was fantastic," he mumbled when it was all over, turning to her and pulling her body closer.

Head cleared up, Penny stared blankly at the ceiling and wondered what the hell had happened, with tears prickling her eyes. After a few minutes listening to his breathing, she pulled away and got off the bed. She gave a look at the bed, examining the man she'd slept with, and swallowed.

She didn't know this man. She had never met him before or had seen him before in her life.

But he was who she'd slept with and given her first time to, and now she was feeling shitty and wondering what was wrong with her.

Sniffling, she went around and picked up her clothes, putting them on and then slipping quietly out of the room. She bit her lip as she saw the rest of her clothing outside and picked up hers and his, setting his in front of his door and quickly putting on hers. Then, feeling shameful, she found the elevator and kept her eyes to floor. She didn't look around as she got out of the elevator and made her way out of there, but she tried to hurry as much as she could.

She did her best to make her way to her home without any further incident, and once there, she headed to the bathroom and shed her clothes as fast as she could and turned on the shower to a high temperature. She stepped into the shower and sat on the floor, curling her legs to her and cried.

* * *

Curt Connors may not be Reed Richards, but he was still a genius and as smart as they come. He liked to tinker with things, come up with inventions that would help SHIELD and its agents, and generally invent things that would benefit all. He especially helped out and focused on his dearest friend Penny, who as Spidergirl and herself had been one of (if not the most) closest people to Curt.

That's why that night found him examining the radioactive experimental spider that had bit Penny and given her her powers. It wasn't something unusual for him; he tended to take a look at it and try to figure out whatever he could on it.

"Is that the…" The voice that trailed off was a surprise to Curt, and he turned in his chair to see Norman Osborn staring at the spider he was examining under a microscope.

"The spider that gave Penny her mutations?" Curt filled in.

Norman pressed his lips into a hard line, but nodded.

"It is," Curt confirmed. "I was just taking some time to take another look at it. I haven't found much on it yet, especially since I don't spend a lot of time on it, but it's pretty intriguing."

"It's Oscorp property," Norman said blandly.

Curt refrained from smirking. "You want it back?"

The other man cleared his throat. "…No. I was just…expressing a fact."

Curt would have rolled his eyes, but decided to ignore it. At the moment, Norman really didn't know or understood what he wanted to say or do in regards to Penny anymore, so everyone just shrugged off his strange behavior about her.

"It would be helpful to have Oscorp's files on it," Curt hinted at though.

Norman looked hesitant, but then surprised Curt when he nodded tersely. "I'll see what I can do."

Deciding against grinning widely, Curt nodded gratefully.

"She was acting strange earlier," Norman brought up, catching Curt off guard.

"Strange how?" Curt asked curiously.

"She was…flushed," Norman shifted on his feet. "Her face looked hot and her eyes dilated, and she seemed to be breathing rather harshly. She was in a rush to leave the training room all of a sudden, and even didn't see me on the way out and had run into me." Here though, Norman seemed to pause and look oddly tentative. "I could…smell her."

Curt blinked, staring at Norman strangely. At that, Norman's face heated up.

"It sounds strange, I know, but…when I grabbed her to stop her from falling, I could smell her scent. It was sweet and…intoxicating," Norman cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed.

But Curt was alarmed. "Intoxicating?" he repeated. At Norman's nod, Curt quietly cursed, turning back to his files on spiders and searching through them.

"Why? What's wrong?" Norman asked, alarmed now as well.

"Since finding out about her spider-related powers, I had been researching arachnids," Curt said absently. "I remember reading about how there were female spiders that tended to spread about pheromones in an effort to find a mate."

Norman wasn't an idiot. He put it together and blanched. "So she's…"

"Flushed state and sweet scent," Curt muttered. "She could very well be in her own spider-version of heat."

"Spiders don't go into heat," Norman tried to point out.

Curt tapped the microscope he'd been using to examine Penny's spider. "We have a very unusual spider here, along with the fact it's bonded into Penny's genes in an unusual way and mutated them. We don't know for sure what could or could not have happened. Where is she right now?"

"I don't know," Norman muttered. "She ran out, I said."

"Call her," Curt frowned at him. "Try to get her here as fast as you can, before something happens. We have to make sure that Penny doesn't go off and do something out of her control, and at least try to figure out what's really happening."

"Right," Norman grabbed his phone and tried to call Penny.

Curt was really hoping he would be able to get through to Penny.

* * *

In her bed, Penny tossed and turned violently. The heat had returned and she was feeling hot all over, as well as that despicable ache between her legs. She had fallen asleep after her shower, but that hadn't stopped her body from reacting as it was then.

Then her eyes snapped open.

Started 6/30/16 – Completed 6/30/16

 **A/n: So…I wasn't going to post this on FFN, but…I like the uploading here easier, and once it's up here, I usually copy and paste from the live previews over to Ao3. I'm so sorry to subject you all to this because I'm lazy XD Also, I just wanted to write smut and practice my smut skills…but once again, I have proven I'm more of an erotica writer than a smut writer –I so fail at Porn Without Plot and always end up writing Plot With Porn.**

 **Inspired by "All Your Poison" by Gabri on Ao3, and its corresponding SpiderKink Meme LJ prompt. Please review if you want more? XD**

 **(As always, full version on Ao3)**


	2. Make It Thunder

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Penny was burning up from the inside out. All she knew was that she had to mate, and no amount of shame would keep her from her prey.  
Set after the "The Symbiote Chronicles".  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now and SMUT…Lots and lots of sex. Hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor.  
Pairings: Features Fem!Peter/Various Others, (main) Fem!Peter/Flint Marko (Sandman), Fem!Peter/Norman Osborn, Fem!Peter/Dr. Connors, Fem!Peter/Tony Stark, Fem!Peter/Steve Rogers, Fem!Peter/Victor von Doom…

 **Come Inside My Parlor  
** _Chapter Two: Make It Thunder_

"You called _him_ over?" Norman hissed angrily.

Curt scowled. "Look, he knows Penny and is close to her, and we need all the help we can get. Stark can help us out."

"Fine," Norman bit out, unhappy about this new addition.

"Let me get this straight," Tony Stark, a huge annoyance to Norman, started off slowly. "Penny Darlin's off God knows where, and might be in some sort of heat."

" _Might_ be," Curt said hesitantly. "Norman spoke of her strange state and it's just a guess…"

"Spiders don't go into heat," Tony said thoughtfully.

"Unusual radioactive spider," Curt said dryly, picking up the vial that held the spider in question.

Tony hmmed. "Spiders, females in particular, tend to send out sex pheromones when looking for a mate." He distractedly grabbed the vial from Curt and examined it. "And Normie here smelled those pheromones, did he?"

Norman's cheeks tinged pink, but he did reluctantly nod. "I could smell her easily. It was…" he trailed off though and didn't finish his sentence. He did unwillingly add that, "I had to forcibly pull myself away."

"Anyone else you talked to that said they smelled something off of her?" Tony asked, mind racing.

Curt frowned. "Rhino and Agent Venom did and were feeling uncomfortable, but Iron Spider hadn't felt anything, even if he did smell her as well. Scarlet Spider hasn't been around, so I couldn't ask, but Cloak told me he's been avoiding Penny. Said he'd felt odd when he came close to her. None of the girls have smelled anything 'unusual' to them, aside from Penny smelling extra nice."

Tony licked his lips as he mentally examined the list for a pattern. "All those with enhanced senses, mostly mutated genes, are smelling her pheromones. Obviously, Penny's tastes run along men and she's looking for a mate, so none of the females would have smelled her and become attracted."

"I'm a normal human being. I don't have any enhanced senses," Norman refuted.

"I think your Gobby side was showing," Tony retorted, which made Norman grit his teeth. He didn't like being reminded of the Goblin.

"Which isn't actually implausible," Curt blinked. "The Goblin serum would have mutated Norman's genes to some sort of irreversible effect, and changed things about him to the point where part of him has been changed up."

Both of them looked Norman over, making the businessman feel self-conscious.

"The boys were able to be around her more and train with her," Norman pointed out, trying to get them off of him about that Gobin mutation. "How come I wasn't even able to stand being in her presence?"

"You're an Alpha type," Tony said matter of fact and causing both Curt and Norman to give him strange looks. "Please, in the animal world, it's all about domination and Alphas. Penny's looking for a mate –you're her type."

Norman reeled back, unable to hide his reaction. Guilt immediately sprung up automatically, even though he hadn't done anything, but there was also a more sinful side that was whispering in his head and saying _"Mine"_ and feeling pleased about this revelation.

"I think it's safe to say the boys were affected, but not to the extent you were because maybe her instincts were screaming potential mate at her. We'd have to catch her and examine her to find out more and get actual facts, but I'm pretty sure of that."

Tony then eyed Curt. "You'd probably be affected too. And probably even to the same extent," he muttered thoughtfully, though his words caused Curt to flinch and turn red.

"So enhanced senses and Alpha types are at risk," Tony hummed pensively. "All males can probably smell her, probably be attracted…Those with enhanced senses will probably be uncomfortable and be aroused. And Alpha-types would probably be the worse, smell her and be drawn to her…"

"Where can we find her?" Curt asked anxiously.

"Better question is how?" Tony muttered, using his tech to hack into Penny's communicator. "She has the GPS on her communicator, right?"

Curt realized it too late. "Yes, she does."

"Let me just trace it and…" Tony finished up. "Got her! She's at…the Avengers Tower?"

"What is she doing there?" Norman asked Tony, unable to not sound suspicious.

"Dunno. Looks like we're going to find out." Tony put on his face plate before turning to Norman. "Suit up, Norman. It'll be faster if you fly over there."

Curt cleared his throat. "Should I come?" He didn't want to be left behind, but he could see that they would get there faster and easier without him.

"Borrow Spidey's cycle," Tony shrugged. "She's obviously not using it right now, and it'll get you there faster."

Curt was a little unsure about that, but Tony was right too.

"I'll wait for you two at the entrance."

* * *

Penny needed help. She knew it. She couldn't go to Curt –this was embarrassing, whatever was happening to her. Johnny would make fun of her if she went to the Baxter Building, so there was no way she would go to the Fantastic Four. She didn't know who else to go to, but Tony and the other Avengers who had always been helpful to her.

But the heat was growing and growing and all she could think was –

 _Matematematematetakemetakemetakeme_

And nothing else could make it through her head most of the time. It was like a hot haze was surrounding her body, and all she could feel was the need to have sex. And by then she understood and admitted that that was what was happening to her. She was having some kind of crazed need to have sex like a nymphomaniac, and she couldn't explain it or how to stop it. She couldn't stop _herself_.

"Oh, Lady of Spiders! It is quite the surprise to see you here! But definitely a…pleasure…" Thor was there and he had trailed off as he looked at her quizzically, both confused at her presence and at the strange…but very _pleasant_ aroma coming from her. "And may I say, you smell quite wonderfully, milady. Yes, 'tis a wonderful smell…"

Penny's lips curved into a smile slowly and her eyes darkened. She eyed the Asgardian's bulging muscles and licked her lips, feeling her body move on its own as she sauntered closer.

"Lady of Spiders?" Thor asked, feeling a bit of hesitation.

"Penny. You can just call me Penny," she purred before she stepped right up against him and her hands were quick to slip to his shoulder and at the nape of his neck, where she grasped his golden hair and tugged him down, colliding their mouths.

Quite taken aback, but not repulsed, Thor eagerly reciprocated.

"Very well, Lady Penny," his voice rumbled from his chest, and he pushed forward against her smaller frame. Without warning, he picked her up and began to carry her to the room that was allotted to him when he stayed at the Avengers Tower.

He gently lay down Penny and stood up, removing his cloak and then started on his armor. Penny inhaled deeply, licking her lips again as she watched him

"Thor," her voice was hoarse and sent a spark down to Thor's groin.

"Milady," he growled and unlatched the last of his armor and tossed it to the side. He took off his pants too, deciding to be quick about removing all of his clothing so that he may eagerly and quickly start on pleasing the lovely young woman on his bed. "I only wish to please, beautiful shieldmaiden."

Near the end, she babbled something incoherently before stars exploded in her vision and then Thor was speeding up with more powerful thrusts, and she could distantly hear thunder in the distance.

Oh dear God above, was that _him_ doing that?

Thor spread her legs more and he began thrusting harder than ever into her, and soon enough he himself came into her with a loud moan that was accompanied by the loudest crack of thunder outside yet. Penny's mind began to clear up, and she felt embarrassed and mortified, but she couldn't tell Thor or upset him. He was one of the kindest and sweetest men she knew, and he probably thought Penny had approached him and really wanted this. There was no way she could tell the truth, that she was becoming some kind of sex-crazed maniac…

But she was also tired and sore, and her eyes wanted to close.

"Sleep, lovely maiden. Sleep and rest for now," Thor's deep voice lulled her to sleep.

* * *

So the three of them more or less made it to the Avengers Tower at the same time. Curt and Norman followed after Tony, who entered the dark and silent tower, all three wondering about the storm that had suddenly formed outside. By the time they made it to the main area, they were apprehensive.

"Hello? Delivery!" Tony called out, causing Norman to glare at him and Curt to roll his eyes. "Kidding! But still, anyone here?"

Loud footsteps had them tense up, only to relax slightly at the appearance of Thor. Er, a half-naked Thor.

"Point Break, you really need to get comfortable wearing more clothes," Tony huffed. "Anyway, where is everyone? Actually, never mind that. Have you seen Penny? I was sure she'd come here."

Thor tilted his head at them. "She is here, Man of Iron. I believe she had arrived nearly a little over half an hour ago."

"Oh, great," Tony said in relief. "Where is she?"

"In bed," Thor beamed at him.

The three men gave him looks of disbelief.

"Sleeping?" Curt asked hesitantly.

Thor nodded, making them relax. Only to freak them out again though. "She tires from our strenuous activity, so I coaxed her to sleep. She slumbers peacefully in my bed."

"Oh Goldielocks, tell me you didn't," Tony moaned and slapped a hand against his armored face. "You are so lucky you are Asgardian and that New York law of consent is 17," Tony shook his head to Thor's bemusement.

"You slept with her?" Norman's voice croaked out.

"Of course," Thor answered in confusion. "Who would refuse such a comely beauty, especially one as lovely as the Lady Penelope and who came towards me with such ardor?"

"Thor, not the point," Tony grumbled. "I guess we wait until she wakes up?"

"No need," they heard her and they whirled to the direction her voice came from.

She looked ravished alright, but she looked weary and ashamed, which definitely was cause for concern. They could also definitely smell her, and it was sweet and intoxicating and so _delicious_ …

Tony and Thor smelled her and found her smell definitely wonderful, but it was Norman and Curt who seemed to be visibly having trouble concentrating.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me," Penny burst out. "Please help!"

That definitely broke them out of their trances.

Started 7/1/16 – Completed 7/1/16

 **A/n: Nope, not sorry~ XD Full version at Ao3 as always, and I'm surprised that this thing received much attention at all on this site…Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed that and please remember to review!**


	3. Don't Make Me Beg

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Penny was burning up from the inside out. All she knew was that she had to mate, and no amount of shame would keep her from her prey.  
Set after "Agent Web" and maybe the "The Symbiote Chronicles".  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now and SMUT…Lots and lots of sex. Hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor.  
Pairings: Features Fem!Peter/Various Others, (main) Fem!Peter/Flint Marko (Sandman), Fem!Peter/Norman Osborn, Fem!Peter/Dr. Connors, Fem!Peter/Tony Stark, Fem!Peter/Steve Rogers, Fem!Peter/Victor von Doom…

 **Come Inside My Parlor  
** _Chapter Three: Don't Make Me Beg_

Penny looked miserable sitting on the medical bed, separated in a room where she was isolated from the rest of them and with only an energy barrier to separate her from them. She could see them as clearly as they could see her, but there was a good deal of space between them.

"How're you feeling, Penny?" Tony asked, examining the results he got from Penny's blood. Norman was tempted to lean closer and peer at the results, but he kept himself where he was.

He'd dug his nails into the palms of his hands, making himself bleed a little, but it was worth it as it helped to distract him from Penny's intoxicating smell. The smell of her made him want to draw closer to her, but he knew it wasn't a good idea to. It aggravated him to see that both Tony and Thor weren't as heavily affected as he, managing to be okay in Penny's presence, even as they too were able to smell her scent and understand how sweet it was. He was slightly mollified to find Curt in the same boat as he, if choosing to be still and unmovable and practically a statue, rather than hurt himself as Norman had.

"Let's recap and get some facts," Tony continued. "Especially since you're now here," he pointed at Penny, who remained quiet and miserable. "You're undergoing some sort of weird spider heat cycle."

"Spiders don't go into –" Penny started, but Tony cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. They don't go into heat," Tony rolled his eyes. "But you somehow are. I hacked into Oscorp's system –" Norman looked at him askance, but was ignored as the man continued. "The hybrid experimental spider that bit you? Female. So double dose of 'uh oh', what with both you and it being females. It was also a breeding spider. Oscorp genetically coded it to release 'pheromones' at certain periodical times, to attract the males, and further coded her genes so that those times and the release of those pheromones would make her want to mate –ergo want to have sex and sort of like a heat cycle, if you will. Makes it all nice and easy for the breeding process."

Everyone there flinched, even Thor who probably was not entirely sure or understanding of the science being spoken.

"Anyone male would obviously be able to smell you and be attracted," Tony went on. "I'm proof of that, as well as Thor. Well maybe I'm not exactly proof of that –I've always thought you were pretty and was attracted to you," he winked at the girl, who blushed but gave him a small smile, while Norman tossed him a dirty look.

"If you have enhanced senses, like these two," Tony pointed out. "Obviously they can smell you and are beyond attracted; in fact, arousal is imminent, I suppose. I'd have to test this out, get proof, since you two don't really count, what with you two being a step ahead of this stage."

Norman glanced at Penny worriedly and nervously, and she was glancing at him and Curt shyly, her face starting to bloom into a red mess (an _enticing_ red mess).

Tony then elaborated on his last point. "So now we have these two. They have the enhanced senses, but more than that, you and your spider obviously like the Alpha in them and see them as potential mates, hence their current states. You're practically directing and focusing your pheromones at them."

"I am not!" Penny protested. Her face reddened further. "And that's just guesses. I, um, don't see them as mates. Or my spider. Er, I don't think I can even talk about 'my spider' like a separate thing…"

"Mmhm. Just admit they're your types and we can move on," Tony said blithely, causing Penny to squeak and also earning glares from Norman and Curt, who deigned to move his head momentarily. "I think that's a huge part of how you and your spider are looking for mates actually. If any part of you genuinely likes or is even attracted, the amount of pheromones and intensity that comes their way increase exponentially. That may not be counted towards those without enhanced senses, but for the likes of Norman and Doc here…Some part of you already really liked them and was attracted to them, hence why your pheromones are practically attacking them and driving them to be nearly as batty as you currently are."

Penny was fully blushing then, but there was also a different sort of heat to her gaze and her eyes were dilating.

"Penny, are you alright?" Tony asked again, noticing the changes.

She squirmed. "Y-yeah…"

They all frowned, but didn't push her.

"Tony, Steve has arrived at the foyer and is wondering where everyone is. Should I tell him everyone is –"

Tony stopped Friday hurriedly. "No! Actually…" he turned to Thor. "Hey, go up and make sure Cap's preoccupied and don't tell him anything. If he asks about me, I'm down in a lab, working on something really important and can't be disturbed. Got that?"

Thor nodded solemnly. "Very well, Man of Iron."

When the God of Thunder left, Tony continued to examine Penny, noticing more changes in her state.

"Penny, don't lie," Tony said firmly, looking directly at her, while the other two looked at him in alarm.

Norman didn't know what he was meaning, and he was feeling a lot more worried now (not that he hadn't been already).

"It's hot," Penny gulped. "Everything is so hot."

"Is this what you were feeling earlier? Back when you started to feel that urge?" Tony asked gently, further softening the questioning by not specifically bringing up sex.

Penny whimpered. "Hot. I felt really hot. Like I was burning up from inside and I was going to die," she choked out and it was making them worried and unsure how to proceed.

Norman glanced at Tony irritably, wanting him to stop with the questioning and hurry and find something to help her.

God above, yes he'd been angry with Penny and had felt betrayed at finding out the truth, but he still cared about her. He couldn't help still adoring her and worrying about her.

"And you're burning up now," Tony stated, watching her with a frown. At her jerky nod, he started to walk a little closer to where she was being kept, making Norman shift in agitation. "Tell me how it feels like, Penny."

"So, so hot," Penny cried. "There's this coil in my belly that keeps tightening and won't stop u-until-until…"

"Until what, Penny?" Tony asked, reaching the door that would enter the room. Norman wanted to leap forward and yank him back, keep him away.

Penny bit her lip, squeezing her legs together and making their eyes draw to them.

"Penny?" Curt was the one who prompted, and Norman glanced over and saw the other man's breathing was uneven. Norman shivered and went back to watch Penny.

"Until I cum," Penny sniffed. "I-I need to cum."

Her hands inched towards her pants, making Curt and Norman's gazes stick to her.

"Penny, I need you to relax. You have to relax and try to think straight," Tony's voice cut through the haze and he stayed by the door.

Norman allowed himself to relax a fraction, glad it looked like he was only there to keep guard and not enter like he'd thought. But his eyes were drawn back to Penny, who shook her head.

"Oh God, I can't! Tony, please, do something," Penny couldn't help even just rubbing herself from the outside, her juices already starting to leak through her panty and a little through her pants.

"Penny, we need to figure this out," Tony tried to talk to her. "You have to relax and stop yourself."

Penny shook her head violently, instead shoving her hand into her pants and starting to play with herself.

Norman shivered again, watching with dark eyes and rooted to the spot. If he moved, he was sure he would have gone after her.

"Does the heat and pain stop once you've done it, Penny?" Tony asked suddenly and Norman's head shot towards him in shock. "And how long does the peace last until the heat comes back?"

"Y-yes," Penny moaned and Norman wasn't sure if she was answering Tony or just enjoying the feel of her hand.

"How long?" Tony insisted.

"I don't know," Penny muttered, rubbing herself a little faster. "An hour maybe. Less sometimes."

"Take off your pants, Penny," Tony murmured and Norman shot him another panicked look that was quickly dissolving into anger. But Tony was focused on Penny, while looking regretful and biting his lip. The regret was quickly wiped off his face. "Take them off," he ordered more firmly, and Penny thoughtlessly did so, baring her lower half to the other three in the room.

Norman couldn't look away and direct his eyes to anything else. Instead, his eyes hungrily devoured the sight of Penny's smooth legs and the pink and moist outer lips that begged him to get a taste.

"Give us a show, darling," Tony's voice had become husky, but Norman was only half-paying attention to him now. "Spread your legs and display yourself to us."

Penny spread her legs wide, courtesy of her abilities. Norman had always known Spidergirl was extremely flexible, but he hadn't exactly appreciated that fact until now.

"Run the tip of your finger up and down your pussy lips, babe," Tony continued to issue quiet orders. Penny's finger did so, entering just the slightest at times. "Slip it in, Penny. I know you want to. Go ahead."

Norman watched enraptured, barely hearing Tony anymore as he watched Penny. Norman unwittingly let a groan out. She started to speed up and the squelch of her hand thrusting in and out of herself was enough to drive him crazy.

"I-I'm going to –!" Penny didn't even finish her sentence when she came onto her hand, her juices exploding out of her.

The smell of her wafted to Norman's nose and he inhaled it deeply, feeling soothed by the aroma. But Penny started to whimper again, causing Tony to curse quietly.

"What's wrong, Penny? Shouldn't you –" 'Be okay,' was what was on the tip of everyone's tongue, but Penny shook her head.

Norman winced when he heard what Tony concluded. "You need to _really_ cum. You need cock inside of you and to really be fulfilled. Hell, you need _cum_ inside of you before your spider's satisfied."

Both Norman and Curt were frozen, but Tony finally entered the room, closing the metallic sliding door behind him and leaving the energy barrier on, after which he stepped out of his Iron Man armor. He traveled over to Penny, and Norman was torn between fury that the other man was there and a strange sort of fascination that was gripping him and making him stay still and continue watching.

He watched Tony slide a hand through Penny's hair, bending her head backwards a little while using his other hand to tug at the hem of her shirt and start to pull it up, getting it off of her. Her eyes were lidding and her lips had become red from the nervous and then anxious nibbling from earlier. Her chest moved rhythmically, which Norman watched hypnotized, eyeing her round perky breasts with the itch to touch. It was then that Tony himself went to cup one, massaging it slowly.

"Penny, it's okay. You'll be taken cared of. I promise," Tony cooed. "Keep your legs spread, darling. Let me make you feel good."

It was then the slightly younger businessman bent between Penny's legs. Envy and anger coursed through Norman, at the same time as lust and enthrallment made him continue to watch Tony Stark eat out Penny. Each lick and thrust of Tony's tongue made Norman wish he had traded places with the other man, and that he was the one currently in between Penny's legs and making her make the sounds she was sounding out loudly.

Tony pulled away and unbuckled his belt, before dropping his pants to his ankles, along with his boxers and Norman knew what was going to happen and wanted to tear into the room and stop it.

"It's okay, Penny," Tony was murmuring. "Don't feel ashamed. That's what you've been feeling, right darling? You don't have to feel ashamed. Don't you dare. This isn't your fault and it's okay for you to just relax and allow yourself to feel pleasure. Let go, babe. Just let go and let us take care of it. Let us take care of _you_."

Penny was repeatedly crying out, wrapping her legs tighter around Tony's waist. Then Tony moaned and started going faster.

"Babe, I'm going to cum," he moaned out again.

Another minute and Tony had cummed inside of her, slowly drawing to a stop as she shook in his arms. Norman inhaled again, the smell of her in the aftermath dousing him and pulling him into a cozy daze, and it was a pleasurable sort of state he was feeling from her post-coital bliss.

Tony pulled away and then adjusted Penny on the bed, pulling the sheets onto her. She sort of lay there in contentedness and pleasure, and didn't acknowledge or pay attention as Tony left her there and went back to Norman and Curt, who were slowly bringing themselves back into some form of awareness.

"We have to go," he told them tersely, and they reluctantly followed him after a glance back at Penny. Outside of that lab, Tony turned to them. "It'll take a while before we can do anything for her. The only way to help her for now, it seems, is to periodically provide her with what she needs."

"We have to sleep with her?" Curt croaked out, since Norman was sliding into shock, especially with what had just happened and how he had reacted.

"Yes," Tony scowled at them. "And she has to be kept here. Can you imagine her just going out there the way she is? She'll be attacked or she'll jump someone. If she goes to the Triskelion, you can bet on the others reacting to her. It has to be kept between us too. I don't think Penny will want this getting out and she'll feel humiliated about it if it does. She's already feeling humiliated as is about how she's been acting. Beyond that, it's just a good idea to keep the number of people knowing about this problem to a small amount."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Curt asked desperately.

"We're going to have to find a way to make her pain and urges lessen and become bearable for her. But it'll take a while," Tony admitted unhappily. "What we immediately need to do is to find a way to create and make nose filters for you two, so that you guys can be around her easier. And we also need to find a way to make sure she doesn't get pregnant."

That made them blink and then look at him horrified.

"She needs to breed," Tony scrunched up his nose. "Her spider wants to mate and breed. That's why this is all happening. Obviously, with that and with how we'll have to keep sleeping with her to control her urges and the pain –which seems to _require_ us to cum inside of her –there's a high chance of pregnancy. It's important we stop that first."

Norman felt almost faint. He had wanted to reconcile and be able to be near Penny again before, but this…

He wasn't sure if he was prepared for this.

Started 7/4/16 – Completed 7/4/16

 **A/n: This was horrible to edit XD The sex stuff was pretty integrated so making it friendly enough for FFN was…urk…Ah well. I hope everyone's still on board and enjoying the crazy train! These poor guys and Penny…Heh, please remember to review if you want more and you're liking it so far!**

 **(This would've been out sooner, but my life has been taken over by Neko Atsume and Pokémon Go XD I'm so sorry…)**

* * *

 **Anon Reviews:**

1\. Leska: Thanks! And I will be continuing~

2\. Guest: Haha, yes , Wolverine! Mwahaha, that would hilarious to write, his reaction!


	4. Do I Make You Crazy?

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Penny was burning up from the inside out. All she knew was that she had to mate, and no amount of shame would keep her from her prey.  
Set after "Agent Web" and maybe the "The Symbiote Chronicles".  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now and SMUT…Lots and lots of sex. Hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor.  
Pairings: Features Fem!Peter/Various Others, (main) Fem!Peter/Flint Marko (Sandman), Fem!Peter/Norman Osborn, Fem!Peter/Dr. Connors, Fem!Peter/Tony Stark, Fem!Peter/Steve Rogers, Fem!Peter/Victor von Doom…

 **Come Inside My Parlor  
** _Chapter Four: Do I Make You Crazy?_

Norman's fingers tapped agitatedly against his pant leg. He was on watch and he was trying not to actually _watch_ watch Penny, who wasn't herself in her little 'room.'

After Tony had met with Steve Rogers in another floor of the tower, he told them that there was an Avengers matter they had to take care of, so that left him and Curt to keep watch over Penny. Friday had instructions to allow them into the tower and help them in any way she could, but the fact was it was only Curt and him on this matter at the moment, and Penny was making it increasingly hard to refuse her.

And refuse her they were doing, because they had yet to come up with a proper solution to the whole "don't get her pregnant" thing.

They'd already determined regular birth control wouldn't help her with her biology in play, so that meant they had to work on creating a stronger formula that would work for her. It was increasingly difficult to do though, because her body seemed to burn through each sample they'd created like nothing. They didn't know if it was specifically due to her condition or even before that, what with her mutations from the spider bite.

At least they had managed to create the nose filters and he was able to be nearly unaffected by Penny's smell. He could still smell her though, and it was still so very sweet…but he wasn't dazed out of his mind.

The problem was, Penny was still affecting him.

It had nothing to do with her smell and her pheromones, and something he had to finally acknowledge. Harry, since they'd started to become closer, hadn't failed yet to tease him and also seriously drive home the fact that Norman was attracted to and cared way too much for Penny than was normal for someone who was 'just' the father of her best friend. Norman had successfully been in denial and ignored his son's antics before, but now it was too clear to see.

He was still way too strongly affected by her and he had no excuses to hide behind.

Penny's whimpers were currently driving him crazy now. If he looked at her, watched her too much, he didn't know what he'd do. But this was better than the times when she wasn't acting like herself, acting more seductive than Penny would actually be like. At least now, it was actually Penny and she was lucid and aware. The other times, though she wasn't in pain like she was now, she just wasn't herself.

"Please, please, please," Penny kept muttering like a mantra.

Norman flinched and chanced a look at her, seeing her grinding against a pillow and her face scrunched up with tears pouring down her face.

" _Don't let her feel shame," Tony told them firmly. "Whatever happens, that's key. Don't ever let her feel shame about all this and what she needs."_

Norman took a shuddering breath and then approached Penny's room cautiously, briefly hesitating before the sliding door before he determinedly opened it and stepped through. Penny peeked at him from her bed through teary eyes that made Norman just want to reach out, but he stayed his hands.

"Penny?" he called out hesitantly.

She sniffed and blinked. "N-Norman?"

"It's me," he murmured, undecidedly walking towards her. "While Stark's away, Dr. Connors and I are working hard to create a solution for you. We promise."

Penny shook her head rapidly. "I-I n-need –"

"I know what you need," Norman said breathily. "But we can't. We're lucky so far that you haven't gotten pregnant. With Thor and Stark, we have to take precautions now before any of us can do anything for you."

Penny cried a little, which made Norman's heart wrenched. Very little in life had ever affected him so much, but after Penny had entered his life, he'd become prone to actually feeling more. It wasn't something he was used to or generally liked, but with Penny, nothing else really mattered.

"Not just them," he heard her mutter and he looked at her tentatively. "There was someone else."

He felt unhappy at the thought of that, but aside from the jealousy was the unhappiness at the thought that her condition had forced her to be with someone else again.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Penny started crying even more. "I don't know. I don't know who he was and it was the first time I was ever with someone."

That made Norman both angry and sad on her behalf, and he wished he could find out who the bastard was so he could take out his anger on them. But he didn't and Penny was there, so he went to her instead and gathered her up into his arms. Her smell wafted up into his nose and he was grateful for the filters, holding her close. Even as she wiggled around in his hold and managed to wrap her limbs around him, making needy noises as she rocked against him, he focused instead on holding her and comforting her.

"Please, please, make it stop, Norman." She started sucking at his neck, her tongue lapping at his skin, and he closed his eyes.

"Penny –"

" _Norman,_ _ **please**_ ," she begged and his resolve broke.

He gently sat her back down on her bed, where she made a protesting noise, but Norman covered it up as he kissed her. He savored this, having wanted this for so long, even though he'd denied it. But he wasn't denying it anymore, and he wasn't going to deny himself this or deny her of his help, however way she wanted it. He had always told her that if she ever needed his support and help, he'd give it to her, no questions asked.

Norman yanked at his tie, worming it off of him and then taking Penny's wrists and putting it behind her back, moving to quickly tie them together. He was sure that with her strength, she could break free easily though.

"I want to at least try to stop yourself from forcing this to the next level," Norman murmured against her jaw, softly kissing around it. "We really can't go all the way, sweetheart. But I promise I'll do my best to relieve you."

Penny gasped out, nodding dazedly, even though she wanted to scream she didn't care what happened to her and it was okay and she needed that next level –

Norman unbuttoned her pants and slipped them over her bottom, and then taking them off her completely. He threw them over to the side and then picked her up, moving to sit under her. He then spread her legs, having them drape over either side of his own legs, which he also spread so that he could have her spread out even more and exposed to him.

"N-Norman!" she whimpered, the sound going straight to Norman's cock, which her pert ass was placed on.

"You've driven me crazy from the moment I met you," he growled into her ear. "You've always been a temptation, someone untouchable and who I could never have." His hands moved to cup her breasts, squeezing and then massaging them. He alternated between those before his fingers searched out her nipples, running his thumbs over them. "Every time I saw you, every time you were in my home, my attention was always drawn to you. You would invade my thoughts suddenly at times, even in the middle of work. It was always 'Would Penny like this? What was she doing right now? What was she up to?' I can't get you out of my head."

That sounded obsessive and he knew it was unhealthy. The thought that he had an obsession with Penny made him uncomfortable, especially when he remembered he used to have an unhealthy interest in Spidergirl back before he knew the two were one and the same. Was he like magnetized to her, no matter what, mask or no mask?

He pinched her nipples, causing her to yelp, and then he tugged at them. "You make me so, so crazy," Norman groaned, reveling in her ass rocking on his cock, feeling it swell up and harden from underneath her.

"God, Norman," she moaned. "Please touch me."

"I am touching you," he teased, palming her breasts.

She wriggled on his lap, causing him to growl out and move his hands to her hips, stilling her.

"Alright, you little minx," he playfully nipped at her ear. "I get the message."

One of his hands moved to her chin, turning her head back so that he could kiss her, and their tongues tangled together while he reached down with his other hand. She moaned into his mouth, but he surged forward and captured her lips into a forceful kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to wrestle with hers in her hot cavern. His fingers were quick to get slicked up with her juices and he let his fingers lazily stroke her, gathering more of her juices on them.

"Don't feel ashamed about this, Penny," he murmured against her lips. "Don't. You are so beautiful. You are, and your mind and your heart…You should know any one of us would gladly help you through this, or even be with you with or without your heat happening." As he finished saying that, he inserted two of his fingers into her, thrusting them at a languid pace. "Oh sweetheart, you have no idea…I don't want you to feel shame about this or how you're feeling. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself, okay? Because this is all about you and making you feel good, so there's no rush and I won't be giving you a quick release."

As much as he knew what she needed and he wanted to help her, he also knew and decided it was more important for Penny to feel good and not to see this and the intimacy as just some sort of quick release from the curse she seemed to have been given, and to get rid of the feeling of shame she was associating with all this. She shouldn't be feeling shame at something she couldn't control, and even without her heat, there was no shame in wanting to feel good and experiencing all these sexual acts.

"How do you feel, Penny?" he murmured, but an edge of darkness entered his tone.

He was also feeling needful of her, and now that he'd acknowledged how he felt about her, the need and want of her became worse than ever.

"I need you too, Penny," he groaned, moving the hand that wasn't stroking her to her belly and softly caressing it. "I want you so bad."

For the next fifteen minutes, he brought her to the brink and then delayed her release each time, making her a whimpering, sweaty, but blissful mess. Norman, in the meantime, was also entering a pleasured haze, rocking his hips and enjoying her squeezing and massages.

"Norman, please, please let me cum. I need to, I need to, I need to," she chanted breathlessly, trying to rock harder against his fingers. "Let me taste you!"

That made him moan loudly and shake with need, and he had a thought that had plagued him since he'd watched Tony Stark eat her out. And hearing her say that also brought the image of her sucking off Tony and the envy and longing he'd had then.

"I want to taste you too," Norman sucked at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

He picked her up and deposited her back on the bed and spread her legs, but she used her legs to stop him and shook her head.

"I want to _taste_ you," she repeated and Norman looked on unsurely.

She tugged him closer to the bed, before she scooted to the foot of it and jerked her chin towards it. He took that to mean for him to sit on it and then she'd made him lie down. She moved over him, facing towards his crotch as her face hovered over it. She bent down and took the zipper of his pants and unzipped it with her mouth, and Norman watched in fascination. She also used her mouth to unbutton his pants, before she nuzzled his hard cock and then managed to spring it free and then take a mouthful.

He let out a loud groan and slightly lifted his hips up in reaction, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw her entrance, and scooted her back a little so that it was directly above his face, where he then moved his face closer and allowed his tongue to move out and take a taste.

Afterwards, Norman lay back down, catching his breath, while she practically collapsed on top of him, not bothering to move her face away from his spent cock.

"Penny?" he asked breathily.

"Mm?" she asked tiredly, but sounding content.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm." That didn't exactly answer him, but she sounded pleased and exhausted in a good way, and she was continuing to nuzzle his cock (which amazingly and exasperatingly was starting to react to that a little already).

Still, though he was glad and sure he had managed to stave off her aching needs, it would come back pretty soon. They hadn't exactly had penetrative intercourse after all, which seemed to be the requirement for an actual grace period for her.

He just hoped they could find some way to help her and get this all over with.

Started 7/14/16 – Completed 7/14/16

 **A/n: OMG, this was even MORE of a pain to edit XD And Pokémon Go is driving me crazy and taking over my life, so I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner, even though it should've. Eek! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, so please remember to review!**

* * *

 **Anon Reviews:**

1\. Leska: Thanks! Definitely more soon, and yeah –poor Penny has to deal with all this. But then again, later on is probably going to be worse for her.


	5. Give It Time

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Penny was burning up from the inside out. All she knew was that she had to mate, and no amount of shame would keep her from her prey.  
Set after "Agent Web" and maybe the "The Symbiote Chronicles".  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now and SMUT…Lots and lots of sex. Hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor.  
Pairings: Features Fem!Peter/Various Others, (main) Fem!Peter/Flint Marko (Sandman), Fem!Peter/Norman Osborn, Fem!Peter/Dr. Connors, Fem!Peter/Tony Stark, Fem!Peter/Steve Rogers, Fem!Peter/Victor von Doom…

 **Come Inside My Parlor  
** _Chapter Five: Give It Time_

Curt had been frustrated for a long time. It was, to his anger and horror, looking to be impossible to find a solution to Penny's problem. He'd been working hard with Norman to figure out something, but neither of them had managed to get anything done. Hell, he wished he at least had managed to do something about the pregnancy issue.

However, it was his shift now, so he was coming to relieve Norman of his "Penny-Watch" and personally wasn't sure how much he was looking forward to it himself. Penny being in any kind of distress upset him, as being her friend, he never wanted her to be troubled.

Entering Penny's room, he blinked and stopped short at what he was seeing.

He wasn't even _sure_ he was seeing what he was seeing.

The sounds of Penny's gasps and moans made his eyes flutter and his body shake, and he briefly checked to make sure his nose filter was on while wondering if Norman had his. She was laying on her bed with her legs spread and Norman nuzzling her neck, while he pumped four fingers in and out of her.

"N-Norman!" he gasped out and the man slowly lifted his head up, though he didn't stop his motions. Instead, he just blearily looked at Curt, blinking sluggishly.

"Curt," he croaked out, before clearing his throat and shaking his head a bit. "Hold on," he muttered and then he went back to focusing on Penny, kissing her thoroughly and speeding up his hand.

Penny cried out, breathing getting faster as she grasped onto Norman's other arm. She arched off the bed and Curt could see her juices spill out, most of it covering Norman's hand. Penny's scent filtered in a little heavier through Curt's nose filter and he couldn't help inhaling it.

He watched as Norman kissed Penny again, fondly brushing back her hair before straightening up and walking out of Penny's containment area, walking towards Curt slowly. He glanced down to Norman's hand, still covered with Penny's essence.

"Do you have your nose filter on?" he asked immediately, once Norman was near. And if he did, he was amazed that someone with Norman's self-control would just give into his desires like that and take advantage of Penny.

The other grimaced, but nodded to his surprise. "Yes. It's just that…" Norman actually bit his lip. "She was in pain and begging for help. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing."

Curt felt himself grow cold. He didn't think he could do something like that either. Though he felt bad for immediately judging Norman like he had, he still had a very strict and amazing self-control regardless. If Norman couldn't have stuck to that to keep away from Penny and her pleas for help, then there was no way Curt would be able to.

"Here," he mumbled, handing Norman the flash drive he'd put the work they'd done in. Norman grabbed it with his clean hand, though that just made Curt's eyes draw again to Norman's stained hand and made him want to glance at Penny. He refrained. "That has all of the work I've done so far, including yours. I looked into your notations and did my best to try to work with them, though I hope you'll have better luck with your turn now."

Norman nodded distractedly. "Take care of her, won't you?"

"Take…take care of her?" Curt asked with a strained voice.

Norman's eyebrow raised. "Yes, take care of her." Then he looked at him speculatively. "I see. You think I was talking about…" He glanced over to the lightly dozing Penny, and Curt's eyes followed him. "Why don't you?" Norman muttered.

Curt stiffened up, but Norman continued.

"She does need to be taken cared of in that way," Norman's voice turned pained. "Even if we can't give her fully what she needs, we can still do little things to stave off her pains."

But Curt glanced at his side, where his missing arm should be, and then at Penny. Norman snorted, pushing passed him.

"You're one-armed, not useless," he said while walking away. "Think about Penny, yeah? I'll see you two later. Hopefully I can crack something with this," he waved the flash drive.

Then he was gone and it was just Curt and Penny, and Curt watched the sleeping girl warily. He tentatively walked over to the seats that had been placed in front of Penny's containment area and sat down. Right then, his mind was all over the place and racing with thoughts.

Still, he guiltily found his eyes roaming over Penny's body, watching the rise and fall of her chest, the glistening wetness to her lips, and her uncovered lower half…

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing.

God, he had admitted to himself before that he was attracted to Penny. It made him feel awkward because he knew how old he was compared to her, but the two of them just got on so well and they always enjoyed geeking out over science stuff like a pair of dorks. They had become such good friends, that most times he didn't even notice the age difference. It was _Penny_. Penny who did everything she could to save him when he was the Lizard. Penny who hung around his lab just because. Penny who –

For the longest time, he had known he'd been in love with her. And now here she was, needing his help, and he couldn't do a damn thing for her.

"Curt?" he heard a soft voice call out and he looked up quickly, seeing Penny sleepily rise. "Um…I'm kind of hungry, so it's hard to sleep," she said sheepishly, giving an awkward smile.

He was glad, for the moment, that at least she seemed sort of normal. He gave her a bright smile.

"Hold on a bit, okay? I'll get you something."

When Curt returned with a few sandwiches, he saw Penny staring off into space and began to worry about her state again. But when she saw him come in, she turned to him with a grin and waved, and he inwardly sighed in relief.

"I got sandwiches," he announced obviously and held up the plate.

"Great!" she said cheerfully and he went over to her door. He hesitated, but shook it off and entered, heading towards her. She accepted the plate and he sat next to her, conscious of the things that had happened on that bed, and couldn't help glance at her bare legs. Her new shirt was long enough to cover her torso and some of her lower half, but still…He knew that underneath it, she was probably naked.

"Want some?" Penny said through a mouthful of her food, holding out the plate.

He gave a small smile and shook his head. "It's alright. You eat up."

So he watched as she finished up and handed her the bottle of water he had on him. She gulped down the water thirstily, and he was unable to stop himself from engrossingly watching the droplets of water that escaped and slid down her jaw and then her throat.

When he looked back up though, he found Penny watching _him_ hungrily. He gulped.

"Are-are you still hungry?" he stuttered and Penny smiled widely, eyes starting to darken and grow hazy.

"Just a bit," she purred and then shifted closer to him, until she was practically leaning over him.

"Penny?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

He bit back his hesitation. "Do you need my help?"

"Please," she breathed out, leaning even closer and rubbing her breasts against his shoulder.

His hand twitched before he slowly reached out and slipped it underneath the hem of her shirt, gently touching her. Experimentally rubbing, he felt her juices begin to leak.

"You're sensitive," he murmured.

She whimpered in response.

Slowly, he began rubbing his fingers in circular motions, letting her juices coat it. He dared to slip one in and felt her insides grip his finger tightly. He noted how warm it was around his finger, how she contracted rhythmically around it. He licked his lips.

He worked her with one finger, letting her grip onto his head, pushing it against her bosom tightly. He tried another finger and then another. Remembering how Norman had four in her, he tried it himself.

"Ah, ah! I feel so full," she moaned.

He bit his lip.

"One more," he whispered and curled his hand inward, pushing in his thumb into her as well.

They came together, gasping into each other's mouths and Curt's face flushed as he looked into Penny's eyes. She gave him a wobbly smile. Briefly, he kissed her again –this time, tenderly and affectionately.

"I would do _anything_ for you, you know that?" he told her seriously.

She blinked and then she was leaning forward and hugging him.

"I know you would," she sniffled. "I know you all would. So thank you all so, so much."

Curt wrapped his arm around her and held her tight as she cried. He really, really hoped Norman made a breakthrough.

* * *

Norman stared blankly into the mirror as his hand twitched by his side. He lifted it, still remembering where it had been, and he shamefully brought it to his nose and smelled it. Penny's smell wafted into his nose and as he closed his eyes, he remembered her flushed face and her panting breaths into his ear.

He hit his forehead against the mirror and then kept it there, closing his eyes again.

After a moment, he finally turned on the sink, washing his hands. Then he fixed his tie and made sure his clothes were straightened up and orderly, and went to go to meet his son at home. When he got there, his son already had the pizza box wide open and putting slices on plates.

"Hey, Dad," Harry grinned at him and he smiled weakly back. Harry noticed. "Something the matter?"

Norman bit back his reply, not sure if he should say anything. Tony had said to…to keep it quiet for Penny's sake. But this was Harry and he was Penny's best friend. But then again, would that be worse? Harry would be upset not knowing and being unable to help find a solution, but being Penny's best friend might humiliate her more.

He didn't know what to do.

"Alright, now I _know_ something's up," Harry frowned. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes, and you've been glaring holes into the carpet. Come on, Dad. Tell me what's going on."

Norman flinched and that gave him the push to tell Harry what had happened.

"Harry, you know Penny's sort of…been gone lately? Well, this is what happened…"

* * *

Penny couldn't sleep anymore. There was something bothering her, an itch that wouldn't let her be. Opening her eyes, they were drawn towards her door and she realized it was wide open. The haze she was in grew thicker and she found herself getting up, the arm that had been around her slipping off as she liltingly moved towards the door.

 _Move, move. Be free. Find the prey and twist them into your web._

A small smirk grew on her lips as her eyes hooded and she quietly let out a purr.

The hunt was on.

Started 10/4/16 – Completed 10/4/16

 **A/n: I really am sorry for being out of commission for so long! But yeah…now I come back and leave you all with that cliffhanger XD Sorry? But uh oh –Penny's on the loose~ Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Please remember to review as they're my lifeblood! Seriously…**

* * *

 **Anon reviews:**

1\. Leska: Thanks! At least someone likes Norman and his scenes like me XD

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **Pandora Pairings Forum** : Rare pair forum I created that has lots of challenges, so check it and subscribe please!

2\. **The Regions Legends** : If you like Pokémon, this is my collab account with a few friends of mine. Please check it out and fav, alert, and review! I'm personally in charge of **"The Book of Ash"** , **"The Book of Eve"** , **"The Book of Mal"** , and **"Kitty Claws."**


	6. Don't Come Uninvited (The Hunt is On)

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Penny was burning up from the inside out. All she knew was that she had to mate, and no amount of shame would keep her from her prey.  
Set after "Agent Web" and maybe the "The Symbiote Chronicles".  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now and SMUT…Lots and lots of sex. Hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor.  
Pairings: Features Fem!Peter/Various Others, (main) Fem!Peter/Flint Marko (Sandman), Fem!Peter/Norman Osborn, Fem!Peter/Dr. Connors, Fem!Peter/Tony Stark, Fem!Peter/Steve Rogers, Fem!Peter/Victor von Doom…

 **Come Inside My Parlor  
** _Chapter Six: Don't Come Uninvited (The Hunt is On)_

Her tongue ran across her lips as she balanced precariously on the ledge of the roof, eying the man walking unknowingly into her trap. She peered closely, watching intently as her prey neared.

In an instant, her attention was diverted as there was a sudden presence by her side.

"Hey, Pen-Pen! Whatcha doin'?"

Slowly, she turned to face Deadpool, who was looking at her cheerfully. She cocked her head to the side and her eyes darkened.

Ah, much better prey had come along.

"…Pen-Pen?" Deadpool – _Wade_ –asked, just a tinge of nervousness entering his voice. "Yoohoo! Y'alright in the head right now? Or should I play doctor with you?" he winked suggestively.

She laughed, watching him as she leaned closer and he automatically leaned back, eyes widening.

"Pen-Pen?!"

"I want to devour you," she purred.

"Woah, woah, I don't mind eatin' some chimichangas with you, but I prefer not to be eaten," Wade teased, though he was also outright nervous by then.

She laughed again and pounced, and he just barely dodged her.

"Pen-Pen, I'm not fooood!" Wade yelped, dodging the rapid fire shots of her web strings. "No, really," he became much more serious, stopping and running towards her. "What's going on?" he growled.

He managed to get behind her, and quickly grabbed some wire from his belt, using it to tie her up. He examined her, seeing her flushed state, the weird glaze in her eyes, and remembered the unnatural heat practically radiating off of her while also noticing she wasn't in uniform.

"Baby, you've got some explainin' to do," he told her in a weird accent and pointing at her sassily. She just smiled strangely and it made him shiver, so he grabbed his phone and searched out Tony Stark's number, having stolen it from Penny a long time ago.

"Hello?" the man answered, sounding agitated.

"Allo, allo!" Wade said in an obviously fake French accent. "Iz zis Tony Stark?"

"What the? Who is this?" Stark sounded pissed.

"This is Deadpool," Wade switched to a more somber attitude. "I've got Spidergirl here. She, uh, looked like she was on the prowl. She threatened _to eat me_ , man!"

There was silence on the other side for a moment.

"Bring her to the Avengers Tower," Stark said. "Don't let her out of your sight or take your attention away from her."

"Aye, aye, Capt –!" Wade said, saluting, when he looked back to where Penny was and the words died in the back of this throat.

"What is it?"

"Shit," Wade cursed.

Penny was nowhere to be found, wires left to the ground.

* * *

Norman pressed the bag of peas against his jaw, wincing at the brief jolt of pain that hit him. As he continued to scroll through the information from the flash drive and jot things down, he thought that his son definitely had a good right hook on him.

" _You're…not kidding," Harry stared at him._

 _Norman shook his head._

" _Where is she?" Harry croaked out._

" _At the Avengers Tower. Stark said it was best to keep her isolated and not to spread the news about her condition."_

" _She's-she's really in heat?"_

" _More or less," Norman grimaced._

 _Harry froze, watching his dad warily. "That mean Tony Stark and the others, you…"_

 _Norman straightened up. "That is to say that we weren't trying to take advantage of her –"_

 _Harry cocked his fist back and slammed it straight into Norman's jaw._

" _Oh! S-sorry, Dad. I wasn't thinking!"_

 _Personally, after everything with Penny, Norman thought he and the others deserved that._

Not that it didn't hurt or piss him off though. But he'd waved off his son's apologies and promised to see if he could bring him by or do something to let Harry help out in some way, meanwhile heading to his personal study and intending to get a headway into the latest batch of files that had been put together.

Sighing in frustration, he was getting irritated that nothing was coming together. All the data was just bits and pieces and did nothing to help solve any of Penny's problems. He knew the biggest hurdle would be Penny's condition overall, but they could at least find a way to dull the effects of her condition or stop her from getting pregnant. But not even those were able to be solved! It's like the data was telling him it was all impossib –

He paused on an area and reread it. He then wrote something down before looking back up at the data he came across. Then he began coming up with calculations before he came up with a shout of triumph.

Well, at least one problem would be solved. Penny wasn't going to get pregnant any time soon.

His phone rang then and he answered it, extremely pleased with himself.

"Norman?" Curt's voice asked, sounding panicked, and lead weight seemed to have dropped in Norman's stomach. "I fell asleep with Penny and now she's gone. Tony's back with the others and he just told me that Deadpool called and said he ran across Penny somewhere. We're supposed to all meet at Avengers Tower right now."

"I'm coming," he said shortly, good mood evaporating.

He hung up and quickly began to get ready, saving the data he'd added on and collecting everything together. He was heading towards the elevator when he had a thought.

"Harry!" he yelled. "We're going!"

* * *

Tony watched the group that had gathered and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was Deadpool, randomly poking things around the room, and there was Norman standing with his awkward-looking son (why'd the hell did he bring his kid here?). Then there was Curt, looking all ashamed and like a damn freaking kicked puppy.

That said nothing of the rest of the Avengers, who looked clueless. Even Goldilocks, though Thor would understand in a bit. Actually, having looked around at who was gathered, Tony could see that Thor was already starting to get it.

"Alright, we have a situation," Tony started. He focused on the Avengers, since they were the ones who needed to be caught up. It looked, for some reason, like Norman had told his kid about this whole thing and what was going on, but whatever. Also, he preferred not to deal with Deadpool.

"Spidergirl's going through some weird spider heat thing that's happening because her genetically-enhanced spider that bit her altered her goddamn genes, therefore it's making her go crazy and having sex and making her pheromones waft off into the air like some aphrodisiac or something," Tony said matter of fact, feeling frustrated.

He glanced around and raised an eyebrow. "No one not saying spiders don't go into heat and go all questioning?"

Steve shrugged and pointed to himself. "Genetically-enhanced soldier."

Natasha raised her hand. "Red Room altered my genes to slow down aging and God knows what else."

"Gamma radiation-induced gene alterations," Bruce said blandly.

"Great, so I'm the only normal one," Tony said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Clint exclaimed, but Tony snorted. "You don't count."

He was glowered at, but he just ignored the archer.

"That being said, Spidergirl's now on the loose and running around New York as she is," Tony said, making a round of worry go through the room even more at that. They had already been worried when they heard about Penny's condition, but now that she was gone from them and running around with no one any wiser to where she was...

"We'll split up," Steve spoke up, taking command. "Tony, Osborn, hit the skies. Act like you're on a routine patrol. Clint, Natasha, Deadpool, you're on the ground. Bruce and Dr. Connors will be monitoring the computers, but you two can also try to hack the city's cameras to see if you can locate her. Osborn's kid," Harry closed his mouth, having started to speak up because he didn't want to be left out. "You head to SHIELD base and try to see if she's around there and see if any of your peers know anything. Maybe she'll eventually head there."

"Right-o," Tony clapped his hands. "What Cap said! Let's get going and try to find her before there's any lasting damage, eh?"

Honestly, Tony was pretty sure they were all beyond lasting damage at this point, and it was all about damage control instead. If only they could just find Penny and solve all this…

"I've got something to add," Norman said suddenly, bringing attention to him. "I was working with the data on P –" At Tony's sharp look, Norman clammed up. "…On Spidergirl, and I think I've managed to come up with a calculation we could use to create a viable solution to not getting her pregnant. If it can be pursued further, I think there's a key in there that can even at least provide a way to dull the effects, even if it can't eliminate it."

Tony felt relieved. "Well that's fucking fantastic. Once we catch her and bring her in, that should be top priority."

"Dr. Connors and I can work on it while working the computers," Bruce brought up.

Tony hoped this whole mess would end up fixed soon.

* * *

Penny saw him before he could sense her, so she made herself scarce, hiding away from his senses. She stalked after him, watching him as he walked around, growing wary as he sensed her but unable to pin her location down.

Her steps were light and quick as she followed him, and she had no trouble keeping track of him, even as he tried to speed up and lose her.

"Who's there?" he demanded, finally growing tired of trying to lose her.

She laughed, her voice airy and teasing.

"You think you can intimidate me?" he shouted. "You can't! I am Kraven the Hun –"

She shot web at his mouth, shutting him up.

"Tut, tut," she murmured quietly, eyes watching him in amusement. She snuck up behind him, laughing again.

"Itsy. Bitsy. _Spider_."

She grabbed his wrists and wrenched them behind him, shooting web after web to keep him tied up. He whirled around, struggling, but she moved away and slipped back into the darkness.

"Climbed up the water spout," she giggled and climbed up a wall and onto a beam above him. She shot a long line of web at him and expertly aimed it at his bound wrists and pulled them up. Since they'd been bound behind his back, she couldn't completely pull them straight up, but the position kept him easily troubled from escaping, so it was alright.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out~" she sing-songed as she stuck a web to the beam she was on and then crawled down it to face Kraven upside down, wearing a predatory smile on her face.

"Hello, Kraven," she licked her lips. She gracefully unfolded her legs and then turned over, moving upright and gently landing on her feet.

"How's it like to be prey this time?"

* * *

Kraven did not know what was going on. When he had been walking along the dark alleys of the abandoned part of the docks, he had the feeling he was being watched and followed. He hadn't known for how long, but he eventually did and his senses were on high alert. He tried to lose them, whoever it was. But they were quick and quiet and he had trouble escaping them.

And there was this strange, _sweet_ smell in the air that was messing with his senses and _intoxicating_ him…

When he had enough and stopped, he demanded to know who was there and tensed to hear a woman laugh. So the one coming after him was a woman? He definitely couldn't be bested!

"You think you can intimidate me? You can't! I am Kraven the Hun –" Familiar web shots covered his mouth and even without his mouth being covered, he would have shut up at that moment.

His hunter was…Spidergirl?

It made no sense! This was not the girl's usual methods. Where were the stupid jokes, the witty banter, the sometimes funny comments? The girl did not _stalk_ after her opponents like this. She did not…hunt like a predator!

This couldn't be, mustn't be Spidergirl.

"Itsy. Bitsy. _Spider_."

He hadn't even noticed her coming up behind him and the strength that she used to wrench his wrists behind him wasn't the usual strength she used. He knew that Spidergirl was strong, abnormally so for a human, but she seemed even stronger now. Had she been holding her strength back all this time against him and her enemies? There was no way that she hadn't! This was nowhere near her usual strength she used to fight with!

She somehow got his arms practically above his head and then she was trailing down a line of web to him, and even upside down, he could actually see what she looked like.

She wore no uniform.

Clad in a simple shirt that slid down as she traveled downwards the web, the short shorts she wore was revealed along with her toned belly.

He also didn't think Spidergirl was so young or pretty.

His eyes followed her tongue as it glided along her lips and the way she was eying him, and he got the sense she would eat him alive. When she finally greeted him face to face and spoke to him, that sweet smell seemed even more potent and even sweeter than before.

Vaguely, with his mind failing him slowly, he began to remember these signs. It had never affected him before, but he was human and he had been tracking mating animals.

Somehow Spidergirl was in heat and now she was targeting him.

He made a choked sound behind the webbed gag at the realization, his eyes widening. She was leaning towards him, eyes fluttering as she trailed her nose and lips up his neck and along his jaw, and he swallowed heavily.

With that realization, he also realized what could happen now if he didn't escape her hold (which was surprisingly harder to escape than normal). But that it was harder to escape from her and the sweet smell emanating from her was beginning to be too enticing, he recognized that it was going to be hard to run from her…or want to.

He also knew when she came to her senses (would she?) that she would be horrified to remember this. She wasn't the type to take advantage and to remember that she'd taken him against his will would probably horrify her. So as she slid her hand against his face, he willingly rubbed his face against it.

Even if she was the enemy, he wouldn't allow her to be haunted by the memory of this.

She made a delighted noise and ripped the web off of his mouth, forging forward and kissing him forcefully. She entangled her tongue against his, and he did his best to move forward and reciprocate.

Every sign of consent he could make, he would make.

Started 1/13/17 – Completed 1/14/17

 **A/n: As always, full version on my Ao3 account. And ah…I guess, sorry, Kraven? XD Please review! (But don't spam me with chain letters or something please)**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **Pandora Pairings Forum** : Rare pair forum I created that has lots of challenges, so check it and subscribe please!

 **2**. **Deadpool** : I'm not too sure about my version of him (which will probably be more based around the movie), but I hope he's okay?

3\. **The Regions Legends** : If you like Pokémon, this is my collab account with a few friends of mine. Please check it out and fav, alert, and review! I'm personally in charge of **"The Book of Ash"** , **"The Book of Eve"** , **"The Book of Mal"** , and **"Kitty Claws."**


	7. Fire It Up

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Penny was burning up from the inside out. All she knew was that she had to mate, and no amount of shame would keep her from her prey.  
Set after "Agent Web" and maybe the "The Symbiote Chronicles".  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now and SMUT…Lots and lots of sex. Hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor.  
Pairings: Features Fem!Peter/Various Others, (main) Fem!Peter/Flint Marko (Sandman), Fem!Peter/Norman Osborn, Fem!Peter/Dr. Connors, Fem!Peter/Tony Stark, Fem!Peter/Steve Rogers, Fem!Peter/Victor von Doom…

 **Come Inside My Parlor  
** _Chapter Seven: Fire It Up_

When Penny's head cleared, she blinked lethargically and looked around in confusion. When she saw Kraven, she became alarmed and slid into a fighting stance, only to spot just _how_ he was. Tied up and still, while watching her warily, Penny backed up from him in horror.

What had happened? No, what a stupid question. She _knew_ what happened! Oh God, she'd just assaulted him! Even if he was the enemy, to know she'd gone and did something like this…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she started babbling, feeling the horror stick to her like a disgusting layer of oil.

"I didn't fight back or protest," he told her firmly. "I allowed it."

She couldn't even be sure of that, even when his face looked determined. Some part of her remembered what had happened, how she'd stalked him and then cornered him here, and how he hadn't known what was going on until she was practically on him. And he did actually participate as much as he could and tried to show he was alright with it, but she also couldn't shake off the feeling that she'd forced this.

"I'm sorry," she said again, hurriedly letting him free of her webs.

Without another word, she ran away from there and him, and tried not to think about what she did.

Bitterly, she felt completely clear of mind and could think straight for once. She also knew why that was and who had helped her to reach this state. Torn between anger and just being dazed, she wandered around New York. She couldn't even muster up the annoyance that she was clothed as she was, even though she knew there were others who wore less. She _was_ missing shoes though, and that was a bit annoying.

She made a trip to her home, cleaned up and then changed, and snatching up some shoes while she was glad her aunt wasn't there. She went back and tried not to think about what happened, but it kept coming back up and she felt sick with herself. She knew she should head back to the Avengers Towers and that it wasn't safe for her out there or safe for others against her. But at the moment, she was tired and frustrated with herself and her situation.

She wanted to be productive and try to help out. If she could just get to a computer…

To her luck, she was just around the corner to the Baxter Building. She hesitated though. She didn't exactly want to tell anyone else about her condition, and it was embarrassing enough without one of her idols of all time knowing (just the shame of explaining it to Reed Richards!) or even that Flame Brain.

Speak of the devil though…

"Hello there!" and Penny stopped short, hiding her ticking eyebrow from Johnny Storm. This guy…why couldn't she have run into Sue or Ben or Reed…? No, she just had to run into Johnny!

Taking a deep breath, she plastered a smile on her face and turned to her annoying friend.

"Hey, Johnny."

"Beautiful, I may not know you, but I love the sound of my name on your lips," he winked at her.

She blinked. Holy crap…Johnny didn't recognize her? Well, yeah, he and the others mostly interacted with her when she was suited up, but still. Not even her voice? And was he actually _flirting_ with her?

Wait a second, she could use this.

Penny worried that at any second she could lose control and she'd go back to going crazed again, but at the moment she was sane and in control. More than that, when Johnny started bragging about who he was and the Baxter Building, Penny had an idea. She could figure what to do with herself if she studied a sample of her DNA.

"Sure, I'd like to go see the Baxter Building with you," she beamed at him and she didn't have to fake it. She _loved_ the Baxter Building and going there and getting to poke around the labs and all that, though she rarely was able to go outside of the building's public tours and go into the private stuff, as that only happened as Spidergirl. Even then, she didn't really get to explore, being that she was there to mess around with Johnny, and be dorky friends that picked on each other and ate pizza and watched marathons of Lost and other shows.

Johnny gave her a roguish grin and then smoothly placed his arm around her shoulders, and she totally did not just flinch and almost shove him off. Weird, totally weird –Johnny didn't typically flirt with her.

Still, her friend was a doofus and he was sweet with the girls, so she wasn't too weirded out and put off by his behavior. His flirting passed the time by and they were inside the Baxter Building. Of course, she had to endure the regular tour sites, and by the time it was over she was getting antsy and worrying that her spider heat would be coming back to plague her at any moment.

Finally, Johnny was showing off _Reed Richard's_ _ **personal**_ lab. Of course, aside the glee was the tiny thought of 'should Johnny really be showing off Reed's lab like this, especially to some stranger, even if he was trying to impress a girl?' Then the rest of her was 'Bah! This is Reed Richard's personal lab.'

She was eagerly looking around, hands itching to touch anything and barely refraining. She eyed the huge computer and the projected screens several times, but tried not to look too much and seem too interested.

But then her luck finally gives her a little more, and she heard Sue over Johnny's intercom, asking him to back the team up. Penny itched to join and stop dawdling around, but she knew she's not fit for duty.

"Ah crap," Johnny muttered. He turned to her apologetically. "Hey, I'm going to be gone for a bit…but I swear I'll be back! Just hold tight here, alright?"

Penny held her breath, unable to believe her luck. And then after a moment, she realized she really was alone and thought this was her chance. Rushing to the computer, she began rapidly accessing the programs she needed, bolstered by the fact that she comically already knew Reed's password. As Spidergirl, Reed had once needed her help accessing his computer in the field, and she'd done it remotely and gotten his password while she was at it. And as he hadn't changed it…

She grinned when she managed to get started on giving a sample of DNA to the computer, and was waiting for results when she started to feel hot and her normal symptoms coming back. She cursed and almost started to cry, getting frustrated. She was so close! Why'd it have to happen now?

Freaking out, she rushed to wipe her work on the computer and just erase anything of her presence. Then she ran out of the lab and tried to hurry out of the building, not knowing where she was going to go to and hoping to get to the Avengers Tower or something to keep herself locked up and from acting out.

* * *

The battle with their latest supervillain had thankfully been quick and almost forgettable, and Reed was ready to get started on the project he'd been working on after having to put it off for a few days since he'd had to awkwardly help Sue out with picking her wedding dress and then had a guys' thing with Johnny and Ben the night before.

"Ah man, she's not here! I totally took too long," he heard Johnny complain, and he remembered that the blond had met "a really cute brunette around the block" and had ended up bringing her to the building to show off.

"You shouldn't be bringing girls up here anyway," Sue admonished him and Reed tuned them out.

He began to log into his computer, slipping into work mode. However, to his surprise, he immediately noted something was off about his computer. Eyebrows furrowing, he began to delve a bit more and realized that someone had accessed his computer and had been using it not too long ago. Tracing everything back and bringing up the 'electronic fingerprints' left behind, he managed to re-input everything that had been erased. A completed DNA sample that had just been finished uploading before it had been deleted was brought up, and he examined it closely, trying to figure it out. Parts of it seemed almost familiar, like he'd seen it before. It was almost a little like that DNA sample of the genetically altered spider Curt Connors had sent over a long time ago –

Oh.

Quickly bringing up the security footage, he saw Johnny bring up that girl he'd just told them about, showing her around Reed's lab, and then being called away. Then he watched as the girl seemed to rush towards his computer and begin to log on with ease. Which would make sense since he'd given his password to Spidergirl a long time ago, in that one incident with Doom, Central Park, and the flying hotdog carts.

Female, same build, and had his password. This unknown girl was actually the girl underneath the mask of Spidergirl.

Huh. He finally, actually knew what Spidergirl really looked like.

Looking around, he realized he was alone. Either Sue and Johnny had taken to arguing elsewhere, or they'd separated and Johnny was moping in his room, while Sue went to see…Namor, as Ben probably already went off to see Alicia earlier.

Thoughts of his own personal project he had been eager to get back to work on was pushed aside, and he curiously began filtering through the programs that had apparently been accessed, and tried to analyze the DNA sample at the same time.

Maybe he could figure out what Spidergirl's problem was and why she'd been so desperate to access his computer.

If perhaps Tony was freaking out, it was understandable. Right? One of his best friends was out in New York, loose while she was in the midst of being in some sort of freak spider heat that was making her go crazy. And that wasn't counting the fact that people probably weren't safe from her. Honestly, he didn't really think most guys that would run across would mind or even protest; they wouldn't question a hot girl suddenly deciding to want to jump them, and the idea of that made him sick because they didn't understand and Penny was just going to be upset and feel ashamed while they were getting their rocks off and enjoying the whole damn thing.

And dear God, the _villains_. What if they caught wind of this? Penny was vulnerable and likely to be nowhere able to fight back against them, and who knows what would end up happening to her…

"Yoohoo~"

"Not right now, Deadpool!" Tony snapped, too worried and upset to want to deal with the mercenary.

"But lookie what I caught! It's a _Wildman_! Hahaha!"

Tony, irritated, turned on his heel to yell at Deadpool, only to blink in surprise.

Deadpool shoved Kraven the Hunter towards Tony unapologetically.

"Wildman apparently saw Spidergirl earlier," Deadpool said cheerfully. Then his tone turned menacing and he held up a katana to Kraven's back. " _Right_ , Mr. Hunter Sir?"

Kraven grunted, glaring back at Deadpool.

"Yes," Kraven confirmed. "She was…stalking me."

And Tony felt dread enter him before he even began to listen to Kraven tell him what happened.

Started 3/8/17 – Completed 3/8/17

 **A/n: Sorry it's been awhile. I've got up to chapter 18 planned out for now though, and the story is steadily progressing~ I hope you guys enjoyed this one and please remember to review!**

* * *

 **Anon Reviews:**

1\. Guest: Yeah, Krave was considerate of her. Who would have thought he had it in him?

2\. kagome higurashi: Thanks! I will keep on doing my best to keep writing more. I don't know about Penny and Connor's lizard and Norman's goblin side. Flint, Doc Ock, and Loki will definitely appear soon enough~


	8. Make You Breathless

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Penny was burning up from the inside out. All she knew was that she had to mate, and no amount of shame would keep her from her prey.  
Set after "Agent Web" and maybe the "The Symbiote Chronicles".  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now and SMUT…Lots and lots of sex. Hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor.  
Pairings: Features Fem!Peter/Various Others, (main) Fem!Peter/Flint Marko (Sandman), Fem!Peter/Norman Osborn, Fem!Peter/Dr. Connors, Fem!Peter/Tony Stark, Fem!Peter/Steve Rogers, Fem!Peter/Victor von Doom…

Thanks to V-bird for help and inspiration on this chapter! I wasn't really motivated or interested in writing this chapter yet otherwise XD

 **Come Inside My Parlor  
** _Chapter Eight: Make You Breathless_

Stupid. So, so stupid.

Penny felt so incredibly stupid.

More than that, she could feel herself start to lose herself to the spider heat; the blaze lighting up under her skin, her breaths coming out heavy and almost as if she was suffocating, and the way her vision grew hazy. Her steps swayed and she felt numb and on fire at the same time, a contradiction of nerves.

"I'm going crazy," she choked out, feeling a sob catch in her throat. The tears sprung to her eyes and she knew there was no way she was going to be able to walk down this street without jumping the next man crossing her path.

Shame slammed into her gut, as much as need and want.

Right now, Penny was desperate for a miracle. She wished help would come or that she could find some sort of shelter to weather this out, but she also knew that realistically, she wouldn't be able to get over this stupid curse without making herself fulfill her needs, even if she wanted and preferred to run away and lock herself up.

Every step she took felt as if she was walking on death row and she wondered if she should just stop walking. Just stop _breathing_ …

"You look like you need a place to cool off and have a cold drink."

She blinked, feeling the haze lift from her and she looked up from the ground she'd been steadfastly staring at, to see a man step out of a nearby building, and was watching her with a dark, hooded gaze that made her shiver. Strangely, she felt mesmerized by this man, the echoes of the sounds around her dimming to a low thrumming, while her heart pounded loud in her ears in a steady beat. The heat simmered beneath her skin, but she wasn't feeling like she was going crazy or about to go out of control at any moment. The searing pain that had been threatening to consume her seemed to flicker in and out until it fled from her very body as if it hadn't been there at all.

He stepped away from his door, gesturing inside in a silent invitation before he went back in and left his door open. Hesitating for a moment, Penny curiously decided to enter. For some reason, even though her so-called heat had just been about to engulf her into madness, this man had appeared and apparently managed to thrust it away. So she took uneasy steps into this building, following after this unknown man, and not sure what she was hoping for.

As soon as she stepped inside and had closed the door behind her, he appeared again and held out a glass of water.

"Thank you," she said quietly, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. She took a deep breath, before she looked up at him with a shaky smile. "I'm Penny. I really appreciate you letting me in and…letting me rest."

He gave her a polite smile, his light umber eyes watching her closely. "You may call me Victor. Dinner will be soon. If you'd like, you may join me."

"That would be nice," she said shyly. Remembering her earlier activities reluctantly, even though she'd cleaned up after having sex with Kraven, she still felt dirty and disgusting. She didn't know if she could ever feel clean. "If it's not too much trouble, could I clean up a little?"

His pause made her inwardly wince, but he continued after without a sign of discomfort or confusion.

"If you're in need of a place tonight, there are plenty of rooms," he said instead, and began walking up the grandiose stairs from the foyer to the second floor. He went left, to where there was a smaller and more private set of stairs that he went up in. She continued to follow him to the third floor, where he stopped in front of the last door of the hallway. He gestured to it.

"You can stay here for the time being. There's a bathroom inside you can use."

Out of sorts, she nodded and he left her to it. She entered the room, gazing around the spacious room with the four-poster bed and the classic Victorian-styled furniture. Feeling her body ache and feeling generally exhausted, Penny closed the door and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

When she exited the bathroom, she blinked at the clothes that were left folded neatly onto the bed. A too big for her shirt and leggings that were only a bit loose on her when she tried them on. Rolling up the sleeves, she curiously left her room and went searching for Victor, enjoying the soft feeling of the plush carpet she was stepping on.

In a room fitted with a large dining table, she guessed that it was used for more formal occasions and when there were many people to feed. Seeing it empty, she continued to look around until she finally located the kitchen not too far away from there, and seeing Victor looking deep in thought. She cleared her throat and he slowly moved to face her. A calm smile crossed his lips.

"I see you found your way here."

His dark raven hair shifted as he tilted his head slightly as he examined her, face unrevealing in any emotion or motive. He waved a hand towards the delicious-smelling, glistening, hot food spaced out on the small table.

"These are Romanian favored dishes – _clătitele cu gem_ , which are crepes with jam, _ciorba de burtă_ , a tripe soup, and _plăcinte cu brânză_ _dulce_ for dessert. That is fried dough filled with sweet cheese, and powdered sugar sprinkled on it."

She licked her lips, feeling a normal sort of hunger and realizing that she hadn't eaten since…that morning? It had been awhile and she definitely was rather hungry, so she pulled out a chair and tentatively sat down. He sat next to her and handed her a plate and soon they were eating in silence.

"This is really good," she dared to speak up to this stranger who she felt oddly comfortable with and who seemed to make her feel normal.

"I'm glad you enjoy them," he said and she noted the slight accent that lined his voice. It was unfamiliar and yet not. "More so since I cooked them."

Her eyes widened. "O-oh," she said, unable to add onto that.

"Please," he pointed his fork towards the food. "Continue to enjoy. I'm glad to have company to eat with for once."

Her cheeks flushed red and she ended up eating the rest of the meal in silence, occasionally glancing at Victor. His dark dress jacket was off, leaving him in his white dress shirt and forest green formal vest. His gray tie was slightly loosened and he looked relaxed and content. Still, something about him made her brain light up and struggle to pinpoint why he seemed oddly familiar and why, though her spider sense wasn't going off, she still seemed to get a sense of danger off of him.

Her eyes trailed to the small but very obvious deep scar that lined from right under his left eye and paralleling the top of his cheek. As if sensing her gaze there, his eyes snapped to her and a frown briefly touched his lips. He traced the scar, as if he'd read her mind about it.

"An unfortunate accident," he said indifferently. "It is a leftover…souvenir," his lips moved into a sneer that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"But it's really nothing," she blurted out. At his indecipherable look, she turned red again and fumbled with her words. "I don't…I don't really think it's really something to worry or care about. You're…you're really handsome…and the scar doesn't really detract from that or anything…And, um…I think you shouldn't care about it so much?"

Oh God, she didn't know what she was saying or what the hell she was doing. Why couldn't she have just shut up!

"Thank you," he said in amusement. "I'll keep that in mind."

Penny shoveled some food in her mouth to avoid more word vomits and to keep herself looking preoccupied.

* * *

Every breath she took seemed to bring fire to her lungs.

To Penny's horror, it seemed like her spider heat hadn't gone after all. As she tried to sleep in her bed, she writhed on the silk sheets and felt her body become engulfed in imaginary flames. The ache between her legs was more pronounced than ever, as if the short time she'd had as relief had made it come back with a vengeance. The coil was tightening and she had moved her hand down and was touching herself before she even realized she had.

She gasped aloud and arched off of the bed, pleading under her breath.

"Why? Why now? Please someone, make it _stop_."

Remembering how the heat seemed to go away with the other's presence, Penny slipped off of her bed and left her room, biting her lip as she went to look for Victor. She didn't know why, but somehow he had made her heat go away. Could he do it again?

She had done her best to keep to her room, but she couldn't take it anymore and she had to make it stop. Heading to the ground floor, she found a slightly opened door and pushed it fully open, seeing Victor standing in the study and looking out his windows with a contemplative, frowning stare. At her entrance though, once again unfazed and not at all surprised to see her, he turned to her. He reached out a hand and curled a finger towards himself, and she was astonished to find herself jerking away from the entrance and stumbling into the study. A wave of his hand had the door closing behind her.

He stalked towards her, face impassive. She was oddly not scared, but she was wide eyed in her shock at him having some sort of telekinetic power. Stopping in front of her, he reached out to her and gripped her chin, his usually light umber eyes dark as he stared into her own eyes.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" he murmured.

She blinked, not expecting that. However, the haze was glazing over her mind and she found herself dimly dismayed to find that her spider heat hadn't disappeared upon finding Victor.

"I apologize, but my magic could only do so much for you, it seems," he said, sounding genuinely aggrieved, even as she broke away from his light grip and had stepped towards him, clutching at his front while she hiked her leg around his waist and couldn't stop herself from rubbing against him.

He brushed back her hair. "My magic naturally and without my active will did its best to tamp down on this strange heat you are embroiled in, but it cannot keep it away indefinitely. I'm sorry."

She whimpered, closing her eyes and moved to further plaster against him, seeking out his warmth and feeling herself getting wet but not reaching that edge.

" _Please_ ," she gasped out.

She trembled as she opened her eyes to plead with him.

Victor stared down at her, and her mind was getting buried underneath her spider heat's influence. He sighed and took a step back, making her cry out.

"Shh," Victor softly hushed as he gripped her arms, hands glowing green. He touched her and it seemed to have ignited a different sort of fire, making her eyes roll as pleasure erupted from where he touched her and spreading from there to the rest of her body.

Penny stopped reaching out for him, lost in the strange, magnified euphoria flowing through her.

"I-I need..." Penny beseeched even as she started to lose focus. But she didn't know _what_ she needed, not when her head felt cloudy and this euphoric sensation seemed to have gripped her in a different sort of madness.

"I will help you," Victor calmed her as he lifted her off her feet, his voice a deep rumble coming down from his chest as he kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue and caressing the warm cavern of her mouth.

In a twirl of green mist, he transported them both back to where she guessed was his bedchamber, easing her down onto his bed. She felt disoriented and torn between her spider heat's madness and the lingering (but fading) madness of the euphoric touch he'd managed to drive in her with a simple brief contact.

But Penny was unable to see anything in the dark room and it frightened her, but also set her heat into overdrive as she began panting and feeling her body burning and needing to be touched. Before she could stumble to her feet and search for Victor, she felt his hands gently push her back down to the bed. She felt the bed lower, as his weight was added to her own on the mattress.

"Dear, dear, Penelope, do you really want _my_ help?" he asked, voice deep and dark with desire and darkness, but also warning.

"Victor, Victor," she sobbed out, managing to grasp onto him blindly. "I-I can't!"

"You really don't recognize me," he chuckled darkly.

She heard him snap his fingers and she saw him leaning over her, one hand holding a floating blue flame. He watched her with a wicked look that was tempered by sympathy.

"Perhaps this will help jog your memory," and all of a sudden, a familiar iron mask flickered as an illusion over his face and she bit back a scream.

Even still, seeing him and having him close, she ended up grabbing him and yanking her towards herself, wrapping her legs around him again and tried to make the ache between her legs go away.

Penny wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to rush out of that room because this was Victor von Doom, Dr. Doom himself, and yet she still couldn't stop herself from needing him to make this madness in her go away.

The illusion of his mask flickered away and he frowned down at her, before reaching out to her decisively. Strands of golden light wrapped around her arms, pulling them above her head and keeping them restrained. Equally, he made strands of gold light wrap around her legs and spread them apart. He ran his hand over her body and it was like the clothes she wore melted away into nothingness.

"It is alright. I will help you, Spidergirl," Victor whispered through the darkness of the room, the only illumination was the blue flame he still held and the golden bondage wrapped around her limbs.

But the fact he knew who she was let the panic prevail in her mind for a moment, before the haze and her heat effectively forced its way back in control of her.

"Dear Penelope, I will be the Devil you signed yourself over too willingly," he told her sympathetically and she started to cry. She didn't even know whether it was because of him and what he said, or because of the stupid spider heat that was the cause of all this.

Victor's hands glowed green, shining in the darkness, but not enough to let her see his full face as he willed the blue flame away. Only his naked torso was revealed, his clothes having disappeared without her noticing, and showing off his muscled form and showcasing firm, swelled pecs that her eyes, in her hazy state, happily devoured.

She could feel his hands slide up her body, feeling her skin, mapping out all the curves of her body. It left her feeling hot, but not as scorching as before, and the ringing in her head was more like a low hum now, as if he'd tempered the magic in his hands.

"Please..." Penny whispered, mind clear enough at that moment to plead to him as herself and not completely as she was drowning in her embittered spider heat.

"Look at me, Penny," Victor said back in a low tone, and when he had her gaze, he leaned over her and kissed her deeply.

It was strange. Even lost in her heat, she was surprised at the gentle handling and the careful consideration of her he was showing, considering she'd expected a rougher and more pain-filled experience because of who he was.

A part of her was still thinking that this was Dr. Doom and she should have run away screaming, but a part of her (a part she admitted that wasn't just the spider heat talking) was enjoying this and wanting it too much, enough to not care who it was.

"Thinking of something else? I know you tend to go off in your little world during battles, but I would think it's because those little squabbles were boring," Victor said in a tutting manner, smirking slightly.

"Oh my God," Penny felt slightly hysterical, but considering her situation and who she was with…"Y-you're making a joke. It _has_ to be the end for me," Penny laughed feverishly, though a moan escaped her as Victor sucked on a nipple in an admonishing manner.

"A-ah, hngh! Please, Victor!" Penny moaned. "Please, just fuck me already," the vulgarity slipped out of her mouth as she became more desperate.

"You think you're worthy of it?" Victor asked in a wrecked tone. He rubbed his face against her breasts as he squeezed one in his free hand. "Do you think I do this with any harlot off the street? No, I do this for _you_."

Between the insanity plaguing her mind, his words pierced through it and made her briefly stunned and touched at those kind of words coming from someone she didn't expect them from.

And then he bent over her and began kissing and licking her ear, combined with him whispering into her ear in a foreign language and it was beyond imagining. She felt so aroused that she couldn't even tell if it was her heat or herself that was lost in mindless lust.

He pressed his mouth against her neck, kissing along it, down to her breasts and lower as he kept up with fingering her loose. His hands glowed green again, as he positioned himself in between her legs. It made her want, want, want _so_ much, and her head lost to her spider heat and she struggled against her magical bindings as she tried to open herself up more.

He rubbed her thigh with one hand, and entered three fingers into her.

"Penelope," he murmured, his accented voice like addictive poison in her ear.

"Do not worry."

He brought his fingers up to his lips, showing how moist they were, and then gleefully licked them clean in front of her. She groaned aloud and arched her body into the air, dying for contact.

"I will have this whole night dedicated to pleasing you until you are wrung out entirely from pleasure."

And the dark promise from Victor was so enticing in Penny's ears to hear from him in her lustful state. She plummeted deeper into the madness.

A loud groan erupted from Victor, as if he'd been holding his breath the whole time. He proceeded to slide back out of her, only to thrust back in sharply, earning a high pitched squeal from Penny. Penny's head was a mess and her body was being masterfully played as his hands slid all over her and made her feel too much and yet not enough.

But then she was nearing completion and she was screaming, even if she couldn't hear herself, and he sped up his thrusts while he leaned over her and kissed her once again as he came as well.

Penny came hard and fast, and the heat was leaving her, but all the while Victor continued to thrust into her. She felt her bonds disappear, but even still, she stayed there and didn't run away. Instead, Penny moved her hips to his rhythm, reaching up to clutch at his broad shoulders.

"My little spider," he growled into her ear. "I promise you tonight, for as long as you need me to keep the heat away."

Penny cried because a flood of relief rushed into her at his words.

Even if he was Victor von Doom, he promised to keep the madness away.

Started 7/27/17 – Completed 7/27/17

 **A/n: Lol, it's been a while, huh? Although I'm not sure if people are still reading this XD Last time, only two people reviewed, sooo…Maybe because there wasn't any sex last chapter, haha? Joking, joking…I'm glad I finally got to this chapter and Doom. I've been looking forward to it XD Hope you guys enjoy! Please remember to review? I really appreciate hearing people's thoughts about my chapters.**

 **Full uncensored version on Ao3~**


	9. Helping Hand

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Penny was burning up from the inside out. All she knew was that she had to mate, and no amount of shame would keep her from her prey.  
Set after "The Moon Knight Before Christmas", but no MJ as Carnage Queen/Spider-Woman.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now and SMUT…Lots and lots of sex. Hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor.  
Pairings: Features Fem!Peter/Various Others, (main) Fem!Peter/Flint Marko (Sandman), Fem!Peter/Norman Osborn, Fem!Peter/Dr. Connors, Fem!Peter/Tony Stark, Fem!Peter/Steve Rogers, Fem!Peter/Victor von Doom…

 **Come Inside My Parlor  
** _Chapter Nine: Helping Hand_

It was a normal day. The sun shone at its brightest and there was the kind of weather out that made for a good day to be outside.

Victor had no such inclination.

Instead, he sat by the opened window at the front of his embassy, enjoying his solitude and the nice breeze. Though he idly browsed through his tablet, flipping through electronic pages of blackmail data of the world's leaders in boredom, he had no real motivation or plans to actually try to take over the world at the moment. He wouldn't have minded coming up with something to ruin Richards' day though…

Out of the peripherals of his eyes, he saw a lone figure walk up the street and come closer and closer to where his embassy was. Turning his head to look at the figure, he saw that it was a slender, average heighted girl, and who looked dazed and out of it as she stared at the ground and continued to walk.

As he stood up and peered closer, he realized he knew who this girl was.

Pretty and unmasked, it was the young Spidergirl who had come "knocking" at his door. He didn't know why or for what, but there she was and completely vulnerable in her civilian clothes and unarmed self. The last time they'd come directly in each other's paths had been when she'd invaded his embassy with Captain America, all for the infamous shield.

Still, she was acting strangely and it made him frown and reluctantly curious. He could always forcibly drag her into his embassy and interrogate her, but given his own civilian clothes and his lack of armor, she might not even recognize him and there be no need for such harsh treatment.

A not so normal day then, in the end.

He left his spot and headed to the entrance of his embassy, opening the door and observing Spidergirl once again. At her miserable-looking face however, he took a step forward and away from his doorway.

"You look like you need a place to cool off and have a cold drink."

He took another step into view as she looked up from the ground, looking confused and still a bit dazed. The dazedness looked like it was receding as she gained notice of him, as well as the flushed look and slight panting breaths she'd been bothered with.

He felt his magic fluctuate and reach out to her, wrapping around her and trying to soothe, which made his curiosity and wariness heightened. He stepped away from his door more and gestured for her to enter, reiterating his invitation, before he went back inside and left his door opened for her. In that time, he took three steps into his abode before he teleported himself into the kitchen and grabbed a glass that he filled with ice and then water, before teleporting again and smoothly appearing near her, handing her the cold glass of water as she turned around from closing his door.

But even as she accepted it and thanked him, his nostrils flared slightly and he discreetly took a deep inhale.

Victor could smell her scent and it was sweet and heady and intoxicating and…

Whatever was wrong with her, that had bothered her so, he could tell it had something to do with why her scent was the way it was.

She'd thanked him and given him her name –Penny, she said, though he knew she was Penelope Parker and a whole lot more about her she would be uneasy and upset to know he'd known. In turn he gave her his name, just Victor, and invited her to dinner. If she caught him by surprise with her asking if she could clean up in his home, he didn't show it and merely offered her a room for the night and led her to said room.

He had left her then, going to his closet and finding his smallest shirt and pants, before he altered them even more with his magic. Though he didn't know her size, he did his best guess and then folded them neatly, leaving them onto her bed. After that, he left for his computer, to which the multitude of computers set up cast a glow in the dimly lit room. Heading to the largest setup, he waved a hand and it brought up a holographic screen.

"Now, now, my little spider," he muttered. "What bothers you so?"

He hacked into the SHIELD systems at the same time as he delved into the Avengers' and the Fantastic Four's. Though it took a bit, especially with having to be careful of Stark's AI, he managed to find his answer. Though SHIELD databases came up with nothing, Stark and Richards' personal databases gave him interesting results.

"So the poor girl's in heat," he said to himself, observing the data he'd managed to dig up.

Though he hadn't seen it coming, perhaps he should have. The way she was acting, her scent…it made sense.

The question was now…what did he do with this information and with the girl currently seeking rest in his home? She didn't know who he was, which made her doubly vulnerable than she already was with her induced heat status. Her heat was in a near constant state, only calmed through intercourse –full intercourse at that, with no "pulling out" at the end…

It was odd that she was so calmed right now though, and had been for a while. But…given his magic's reaction to her, perhaps he and his magic had something to do with that. He didn't know how long it'll last, or if it would, but he doubted that it was a permanent solution for her.

Victor left his computer room then, heading to his kitchen where his food was already in the midst of being finished off with his magic monitoring and working on the appliances and stirring. Whatever he had to do by hand, he finished off himself, before letting everything continue as is and sitting at his table.

He wasn't unaware of who he was. He was a villain to most everyone and he didn't particularly mind that. A select few even thought he was the occasional anti-hero, but he raised an eyebrow at that. However, dear Penelope knew him definitely as a villain and an enemy, one that she'd gone against and lost spectacularly the first time they 'met' and barely got away from the second time.

If he helped her, she would be horrified at just who was helping her and she was sleeping with.

But if he didn't, she'd inevitably become engrossed in the throes of her heat and suffer in his home.

Either case painted him out to be a _real_ villain and he'd come out as a monster either way. So what did he do?

He continued to ponder that question as he set out his food on the table and awaited Spidergirl's presence.

* * *

Their dinner was not as stilted as he expected it would be, though she did get embarrassed a few times (which was oddly cute). She even enjoyed his food, which made him grin inwardly.

But then his scar somehow was brought up and the usual burning rage came to him, and he wanted to destroy things (more specifically the Fantastic Four, most especially Richards) –but it came to an abrupt end because of _her_.

" _But it's really nothing."_

She'd actually made him speechless and he couldn't help scrutinize her, unsure what to make of her or her words. But it did make him give her a look that probably was a little too intense for her, given she became flustered as she continued on (that was cute too).

Then again, with her next words...flustered though they were, she'd still said she'd thought he was handsome. And that she was trying to reassure him and flatter him!

It was, as he said several times, cute. _She_ was cute.

However, that she thought him attractive was not something he'd anticipated. That she'd said so outside of a heat-induced haze made that even better. While he had no doubt that even had she'd said it while in heat that it probably would've still been true coming from her, Penelope had said it without being in heat and was in full control of herself and her mind. Recalling how she'd been keenly observing him before he'd felt her eyes on his scar, he knew that a part of her was drawn and attracted to him, and the thought of that made him want her all the more.

Want. Yes, he had wanted her from the moment he'd laid eyes on her outside his home.

From the moment she'd walked towards him, he had felt his own attraction and the gravitas of the magnetic pull between them. There must've been some reason as to why she'd ended up coming across him and his embassy, some reason they'd crossed paths at this point in time.

He could almost mockingly call it fate.

That was why he ended up in his study that night, looking out his windows and contemplating his choices and which road he was to take with her as he waited for her to come to him.

The door to his study opened and there she was. He was going to be a villain to her either way, so he might as well choose the road that might've condemned him less if he'd been anyone else and was just someone close to her and wanted to help.

But it was still up to her, even if he already had an idea as to what her choice would be.

* * *

Four hours. His effect on her lasted four hours, as opposed to just the single hour or so that she was in relief after sex.

She'd been exhausted the first time with him, so she'd fallen asleep in his arms after. But then, as he observed her and thought on the situation he found himself, she'd woken four hours later in a writhing, whimpering mess.

Her hazy eyes looked up at him and he smiled gently at her.

"I promised you I'd take care of you."

Unlike before, he pushed in slowly, watching her exerted and flushed face as she tried to get him to hurry and bury himself into her. He kept his eyes on her, moving unhurriedly until he was all the way inside of her. Even then, he didn't move and just kept still.

"Victor?" she panted questioningly, even though she was tossing her head and probably trying to keep the madness at bay.

"Even though you're in heat, I'm going to make love to you," he told her simply, and for a moment she stilled and looked at him, her eyes gaining lucidity. And then it was gone and she let out a frustrated growl, biting down on her lip.

He leaned over her and kissed her, stopping her from abusing her lip further, even as he began to move. But he was still not hurried in his movements, painstakingly moving in and out at a sedate pace that drove her (and him) crazy. Then he gathered her gently into his arms and held onto her, continuing to move his hips in a leisure manner as he kissed her lips and around her face, whispering in Romani and English.

He didn't speed up at all, continuing to slowly make love to her in this way until the buildup finally escalated in her and she came. To that end, he gave her mercy and sped up just a little, enough that he was following her and cumming inside of her. Though she was tired, she didn't fall asleep this time and was instead looking up at him from under dark lashes, looking too shy and innocent after having been engaged in such carnal acts.

"V-Victor…is it okay I call you that?" she asked hesitantly.

Slipping out of her and laying by her side, he gave her an amused look. "Of course. It's fine. I told you it was my name even before I revealed to you who I was, so I don't see why you would be troubled using it now."

She blushed lightly, nibbling on her lip. "Um, it's just…You're Dr. Doom. I…I don't know how to treat you?"

He gave a half-shrug, only one of his shoulders free enough to shrug. "Treat me as if I was a nobody. A normal man, if you will."

She looked skeptical, but she didn't outwardly protest.

"Can I ask you questions then?" she asked, still a little hesitant.

"You may," he continued to be amused, deciding to lean over her and entertain himself by playing with strands of her hair. That made her blush briefly, which made him smile widely inside in enjoyment.

"What language were you speaking to me? While we were, um, yeah…" her cheeks enticingly brought on that flush he was learning to become obsessed with, even as he fought back a chuckle at her words.

"Romani," he told her. "I speak regular Romani, as well as my native Latverian Romani, Romanian, German, and Hungarian. The languages my country's people are versed in." After a moment's thought, he continued to elaborate. "My parents were of the tribe of Latverian Romani. My mother was a witch and my father was a medicine man."

Seeing as she'd asked him questions, he began peppering her with questions of his own. It was habit for him, since he'd always liked to know everything about everyone and anything, especially if he could use it later on. In this case though, he found that he just wanted to know everything he could about this girl who had somehow fascinated him. She answered him bewilderedly, but he kept up with his inquisition until he felt satisfied for now.

"Do you really have a force field around Latveria?" she blinked innocently up at him.

He tilted his head in thought. "Yes. It prevents anyone from leaving," which caused her to gape unabashedly at him, "but it is also a defense against a nuclear attack."

Her wide-eyed look was adorable.

"I also have devices throughout my kingdom to watch my people and there might also be hidden weapons around that might also prevent them from leaving," he admitted reluctantly.

She shook her head in disbelief, before (to his surprise and disbelieving hilarity) she poked him in the chest.

"No, seriously, Victor. That's Dictatorship with a capital D! Like…an absolute monarchy! Wait a second –how and why are you even here then?!"

He couldn't help smirking. "I have a council who obey me entirely. And if they don't, I'll kill them."

Penny slapped his arm at that. "Not cool, Victor!"

"Well, there is no legislature. Like one of my ministers said, I decide everything. My slightest whim becomes law."

"That _is_ absolute monarchy! Dictatorship is totally not cool!"

"I prefer 'enforced monarchy.' So yes, I suppose absolute monarchy is correct."

"Ugh!" She grabbed at her hair and pulled, sighing in exasperation while he actually laughed.

"I also am able to teleport back and forth between here and there," he told her, finally relenting and answering her. "Between that and my council, it's not inconceivable that I can move around as I will and not be troubled by leaving my castle in Latveria and the country itself."

"Will you be around here more?" she asked and he wondered if that was what she'd been leading up to.

"Yes," he replied gently. "I will be around my embassy for a long while."

"Why did you help me?" she whispered. "It's still hard for me to wrap my head around. That you, of all people, decided to help me."

He kept quiet, wondering how he should next answer her. A lie would best benefit him, but to be truthful…

"I'm not heartless per se," he started out slowly. "I also have a strict code of honor I adhere to at all times, something of which has led me to once save Captain America, as he had saved my own life earlier on. However, when I give my word on something, I tend to keep my _exact_ word, so my wording is important and something you should remember if you extract a promise from me. That code of honor is also why I will not attack a weakened or severely disadvantaged enemy I respect –a victory like that would be hollow and meaningless. You were weakened earlier and most definitely at a disadvantage with your condition. Of course I would not attack you," he gave her a pointed look, knowing that was something she had been thinking about.

"But that would mean you respect me," she frowned.

"As an opponent and as an individual," he nodded.

Again, that lovely blush and the return of her wide eyes made him smirk again, though his smirk softened when he began to speak once more.

"Beyond that though, I could not have just let you suffer," he found himself confessing. "It was either let you suffer through this heat of yours, or let you suffer the knowledge of who it was that helped you through it. For the first time, I sincerely wanted to help without trying to find something I could turn for personal gain. I wanted to help you. I just do not know if I made the decision you were more willing to accept."

She shifted a few times beside him, not looking at him until she paused and vocally let out a breath. Then she shyly scooted closer to him and buried her face against his chest, huddling up against Victor comfortably.

"You did," she muttered. "Thank you."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

His eyes were narrowed at his phone. This was not something he wanted to do, but it was a necessary thing. So with reluctance, he dialed Tony Stark's number and waited to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Anthony Stark," he said smoothly, hearing the shower running and closing his eyes as he visualized Penelope in there.

"Who is this?" He could practically hear the scowl in the other's voice.

"I'm sure your AI will have finished its voice recognition scan after this call. I am just calling to inform you I have your little spider in my parlor," he purred out. "I'm sure you can track down where this call is coming from."

Victor hung up then, assured that the other probably had located the Latverian Embassy and identified him already.

He sighed as he looked at his phone, before placing it beside him. It wasn't like he could keep Penelope with him indefinitely. She had people looking and worried for her. People who cared for her and were looking to take care of her, and hopefully fix her condition. He couldn't keep her all to himself.

That was what he had to keep saying to himself to keep the monster inside from possessively kidnapping her for real, and taking her far, far away from there.

"Is something the matter?" he heard her ask, and she was out of the shower with her wet hair hanging around her face and in a new pair of altered clothes from him. He eyed her obviously, smirking as he greedily drank up her image. He was rewarded with that beautiful flush coloring her face.

"I have called Tony Stark. No doubt he will be coming here soon to retrieve you," he informed her. To his pleased eyes, he caught her looking disappointed before it was wiped off her face. "Come here, Penelope," he patted his bed and she tentatively sat down next to him.

When he turned to her, she was all eyes and ears for him.

"I have something to say to you," he said seriously. "I know that you feel shameful about your condition and what you have been resorted to doing because of it. You feel disgusted with yourself," he noted her flinching. He tucked her hair behind her ears. " _Ves'tacha_ , you need not feel such a way. It's not your fault. You have many who love you and want to help you, who do so willingly. Even your so-called villains have trouble not turning to mush for you," he teased her. Such a wonderful, wonderful and _enticing_ blush she had.

But he wasn't being untruthful. After meeting her and her teammates in Latveria, he had done extensive research on all of them. To his amusement, Penelope had a variety of villains, all of whom were not so much as brutal and harsh as they terrifyingly could be with her.

How that information had entertained him so much before –now it made him wary, considering Penelope's condition in play.

It was, however, ironic he now had to include himself in her infatuated rogues gallery.

Victor idly brought her onto his lap, enjoying her flustered reaction. He held a hand to her face and made her look into his eyes.

"You feel shameful and upset about your heat. I say again that it is not your fault. There is nothing you can do about it and it is not something you have any responsibility in. What you do to relieve yourself and stop your suffering is no one else's business and no one should begrudge or shame you for wanting to feel relief. And if others want to help you, it is because you are cared and loved."

Looking at her, though he could see that he was getting through to her somewhat, he could also see that she was still struggling with the concept. He tried to think of something else to say that would help convince her.

"You are the epitome of the Madonna-whore complex, though you need not to be nor should be," he declared. "Do not see yourself as a whore or a Madonna. You will find that most everyone around you will not. _I_ do not. You represent neither one of those roles. You are yourself."

He smirked then, adjusting her on his lap as he encouraged her to put her legs on either side of his waist and straddle him. His hands landed heavily on her hips and squeezed meaningfully.

"I see you as neither. I see you as Penelope. I see you as the glorious divine that I aim to worship," he purred and began sliding his hands from her hips to her waist, slipping under her shirt.

Then the doorbell rang and he twitched, glaring balefully at the bedroom door.

"He has such _horrible_ timing," Victor growled.

Penny giggled on his lap.

Started 8/1/17 – Completed 8/3/17

 **A/n: I…did not think Doom's chapter (or him) would be so popular XD I love this guy, but you know –that's me. Lol, this is awesome. He's definitely going to be a main character, so he's going to be pretty heavily featured! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much, and liked seeing things from his POV. Please remember to leave reviews! They make me very happy to read, guys~**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **Victor von Doom** : Totally going to be a big character. Also, the physical look I described and basing him on is the one revealed in the semi-recent All-New, All Different Marvel, specifically Invincible Iron Man #1. I totally dig the hot professor look xD (Everything else is from his wiki page, haha)

2\. **Original Stuff** : If you like my writing and would like to see some original writing from me, my Pat-reon and Wattpad accounts should feature those, though my Pat-reon account (I'm purposely misspelling the place because FFN doesn't like it and will erase the word entirely) will have a lot more.

3\. **As always, full version on my Ao3 account.**


	10. To Make Ends Meet

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: Penny was burning up from the inside out. All she knew was that she had to mate, and no amount of shame would keep her from her prey.  
Set after "The Moon Knight Before Christmas", but no MJ as Carnage Queen/Spider-Woman.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now and SMUT…Lots and lots of sex. Hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor.  
Pairings: Features Fem!Peter/Various Others, (main) Fem!Peter/Flint Marko (Sandman), Fem!Peter/Norman Osborn, Fem!Peter/Dr. Connors, Fem!Peter/Tony Stark, Fem!Peter/Steve Rogers, Fem!Peter/Victor von Doom…

 **Come Inside My Parlor  
** _Chapter Ten: To Make Ends Meet_

He was going to fucking –

Tony let out a litany of curses, startling everyone around him. They had been in the midst of regrouping after having no luck finding Penny anywhere. Well, guess now he knew why.

"Problem, Tony?" Steve asked him, looking at him in concern.

"So I know where Spidergirl is," he scowled as he looked at the group.

"That's a good thing, right?" Osborn's kid, Harry he thought it was, smiled in relief.

"Fuck no," Tony cursed, surprising everyone.

"Why not? Penny Baby is found, right?" Deadpool giggled as he swung the tied-up Kraven a bit. Why was Tony not surprised that that lunatic knew Penny was Spidergirl?

"She's in the Latverian Embassy. That was Doom," he said bluntly.

Deadpool dropped Kraven, who fell in a heap on the ground in irritation. "Holy shit!"

"Well, we definitely can't leave her there!" Norman demanded, his panic showing through.

"We're not," Tony said in a short tone, feeling decidedly irritable at this turn of events.

"Tony, how do you know for sure it was Doom and where she is?" Steve remained thankfully calm.

Tony grimaced. "He called and Friday scanned his voice and pinged him as Victor von Doom. At the same time, she traced the line to where the Latverian Embassy is located at. He called to tell me he has Penny with him there."

"But why would he tell us that?" Clint asked in bewilderment.

"Trap maybe," Natasha murmured. "Or he wants something. Blackmail? A trade? Both of those?"

"They're at the Latverian Embassy, so since he hasn't done anything wrong –that we can prove of," Steve added evenly, before any of them could voice their objection to that, like he saw them trying to do. "We won't be able to just charge in there, or else we risk an international incident."

"Ugh, I hate that you're right," Tony glowered at the floor. "Alright, so all of us can't come or else we look like we're going to invade or some shit. He pretty much goaded me into going, so I'm going," he practically dared anyone to contradict him as his glower worsened.

"I've been there before and a two-man team should be enough. Penny and I once actually broke into the Latverian Embassy," Steve recalled, sounding amused.

"Alright, Tony and Steve are going to the Latverian Embassy to figure out the situation and get Penny back," Natasha said. "Bruce, Dr. Connors, Osborn, you three are up. Get started on that pregnancy formula."

"Almost done," Curt promised.

"We've calculated and even made the formula stronger, and are in the midst of getting it input into the computers," Bruce tacked on.

"The first batch should be done by the time she comes back," Norman agreed.

"That settles it then. Cap, suit up and let's get out of here and get our girl back safe and sound," Tony said, eager to just go and hopefully get back Penny.

A few minutes later, Steve and he were ready to leave the building and Tony set off in the air while Steve drove on his motorcycle. Together, they met up at the front of the embassy, to which he eyed it in aggravation.

"Let's keep calm and see if we can't talk Doom down from whatever he's planning," Steve said rationally, but Tony wasn't feeling rational.

Penny was inside there and who knows what Doom has been up to and could have done with her. If he'd hurt her or…

Shit, her state. A long time had passed and he didn't doubt that there was no way her spider heat hadn't acted up while she was locked up with Doom. The bastard probably knew about it. Did he…did he take advantage of her?

Angrily, he rang the doorbell (why the hell would _Doom_ have one?). After a quick moment, he began to jab it again and again, feeling pissed off.

"Tony! Stop abusing the doorbell!"

Tony growled and took a step back. "That asshole probably has Penny locked up somewhere!" He held out his arm and charged up to let out a blast.

"Tony!"

Ignoring Steve, he fired and blasted a hole into the front of the embassy.

* * *

Penny couldn't help giggling as she walked out of the room and with Victor to the stairs. He looked supremely annoyed.

"Your friends are annoying," he grumbled to her, still irritated at having been interrupted. Then the doorbell began ringing over and over and his eye started to twitch. "Scratch that. Your friends are dead."

Penny couldn't help full out laughing this time, even though an uneasy part of her wondered if he actually meant that and would end up trying to kill them. Still…

"They can be annoying," she agreed.

His lips twitched, which pleased her and also mildly reassured her that he was calm enough not to actually attempt to murder whichever of her friends had come to get her.

However, he stopped suddenly and surprised her when he pushed her up against the wall. Before she could question him, his lips pressed against hers and his tongue prodded at her closed mouth, coaxing them open and slipping inside.

She let out a low moan, her hands grabbing at his shoulders and clutching onto them. His muscles bunched reflexively under her grip and he pushed up harder against her, causing them to align in too perfect a way. The thought that she was kissing someone for the first time, under her own influence, was a strange thought. She couldn't remember ever having just kissed someone on her own, or someone kissing her before her spider heat.

Penny was going to ignore that she was also rushing second and third bases while she was at it.

Unfortunately (fortunately?), Victor had just slipped one of his hands under her shirt, when they were ironically disturbed again. This time by a loud blast.

Victor reluctantly pulled away from her, glaring in the direction of the stairs.

"Would you mind terribly if I toss that aggravating man into another dimension? Preferably one where he won't be able to interrupt my attempts at ravishing you."

She felt torn between worry for Tony (she had a feeling that was him) and embarrassment at his casual mention of 'ravishing' her.

He sighed and stepped away from her, once again holding out his arm to continue to escort her to ground level. By the time they were on the floor leading off to the foyer's grandiose stairs, Penny had a clear view of the hole blown through the embassy's front, demolishing the entrance doors.

Tony and Steve stood there, having entered quickly and looking to be on guard of their surroundings. She felt Victor pull her closer to him, with him wrapping an arm around her and holding a hand to her neck. His hold on her neck was firm but not tight, while his other hand had taken her wrists and held them behind her back.

"Won't you play my hostage, darling?" he practically purred into her ear.

She swallowed and nodded slightly, a shiver running through her. To her consternation, she felt a warmth pool in her belly, and she was uneasy at finding that she'd gotten aroused without being in her spider heat.

Victor pushed her towards the stairs and started to walk down them, drawing Tony and Steve's attention.

"Doom," Tony hissed, glaring up at them with his faceplate off. "Let her go!"

"Now why would I do that?" Victor asked, adopting a bored tone. "She's kept me quite…busy all morning and all last night.

She could see Tony visibly bristling while Steve took on a deep frown, though she felt embarrassed herself.

Penny did realize something though. Victor got his kicks from messing with superheroes –he legitimately entertained himself with screwing around with them.

She was now unsure what percentage of the time did he really want to rule the world and come up with real plans to take over it…and what percentage of the time that he just made it look like he was, just so he could fuck with people's heads and amuse himself.

She almost laughed and ruin the charade, at the thought of Dr. Doom being the ultimate troll.

"You see," Victor began, and she could detect the slightest amount of smugness in his voice. "I succeeded in where you did not –calming my little spider and enticing her into my parlor, where she found herself very sated."

Okay, her face was probably full blown red right now, and she was about to turn in his hold and smack his head for being a smug bastard who was unknowingly embarrassing her. If her face got any more red…

"You got it wrong!" Tony shouted and she almost face faulted. What? "The spider in that story is the one luring in prey, not the one being lured!"

When she next came near Tony, she was going to smack him upside the head.

"You're an idiot," Victor said blandly, apparently agreeing with her ranting thoughts.

Steve stepped forward, grabbing Tony's shoulder and squeezing in probably reassurance. Or more likely warning. Penny would pick either one.

"Look, Doom. Just give us Spidergirl and we won't arrest you," Steve said authoritatively.

" _Arrest_ me? I haven't done anything wrong," Victor said 'innocently.' "You two are the ones who broke into my embassy and destroyed my entrance. That's grounds for war with Latveria, you know."

Steve winced while Tony growled angrily.

Victor suddenly pushed her behind him. "If you want her, come get her!" he shouted with a smirk on his face.

Obviously, Tony took the challenge. His faceplate covered his face again and he flew up, holding out his arm and aiming at Victor. He charged up a blast and fired at Victor, who calmly stood in place and then held out his hand, his index and middle finger grouped together while his pinky and ring echoed the position.

A foot away from Victor, Tony's repulsor blast hit a shield that lit up and shone into existence at the moment of contact. Victor continued to stand there calmly, one hand in his pocket and the other still stretched and held in that strange position.

Penny couldn't help think that Victor looked incredibly hot, and that she really dug his hot professor look, especially at that moment where he looked so freaking cool, standing calm and casual after easily deflecting that blast.

' _Nooo, Penny. Stop with the weird thoughts. Especially about Dr. Doom of all people,'_ she berated herself.

Despite all of that morning and last night, she was still having trouble processing that it was Dr. Doom of all people. Also, that he was apparently a very handsome bastard, who didn't think so because of a stupid scar.

Deciding it was best to cut this short, before Tony could gear up to try again and Steve to join in (or worse, Victor to retaliate), she swept forward and grabbed Victor's sleeve.

"Okay, okay. Cut it out now, Victor," she said, though she inwardly wondered if he'd even listen to her. It's not like she was important to him or anything, and he's never really listened to anyone before.

But, to her amazement, he relaxed his body and turned to her, eyes softening slightly.

"Alright, but I was having fun," Victor muttered, grinning slightly at her. He then lazily looked to Tony, who was coming towards them hesitantly, dropping to the floor with a loud thud. Steve had reached them in that time, face unreadable but watching her and Victor closely.

"She's ready to go," Victor said indifferently. "You may take her now."

He gently grabbed onto her hand and handed her over to Steve, looking disdainfully over to Tony. Steve said nothing, merely taking her carefully while Tony's faceplate had been removed and he was looking confused.

She wanted to look back at Victor, but Steve was already pulling her along and Tony was hurrying them out of there. However, right as they were just about to step one foot off of the embassy's land, she stopped and took a step away from them.

"Penny?" Tony asked, becoming more confused.

"I'll be back," she said stubbornly and Steve gave a small smile, nodding while giving her a knowing look.

She turned on her heel and rushed back towards the embassy, running through the destroyed entrance and hoping to see Victor still there. Luckily for her, he was still standing at the same spot, if looking up at the ceiling with thoughtful frown at the moment.

"Victor?"

His head quickly straightened and he looked at her in slight surprise, but she only smiled shyly at him as she came closer.

"Um, I'm sorry about your embassy," she gestured to the building's front.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be easily fixed," he told her, the corner of his lips lifting a bit.

"Thank you," she breathed out, standing in front of him and grabbing his hands. "I…I still have trouble thinking you of all people –because you're _Doom_ –would ever help me, at least without a personal reason. But you did and I don't think you know just how much I appreciate that or how much I needed to hear the words you said to me. I've been having so much trouble, but you came along and changed things."

She took a step closer to him, right into his space, and then leaned up as she purposefully kissed him. She'd never kissed someone before, or at least did it first. Not outside of her spider heat at least, but she could hardly remember much of those times. But well, he helped her out of her self-deprecating state, so he deserved her first real kiss.

She pulled away, but he chased after her and kissed her again. Both kisses had been pretty chaste and not as passionate as the other kisses they'd shared before, but it felt more meaningful. When he moved away, lingering a bit, they looked at each other significantly.

"I'm going to miss you," she told him, though it still felt a bit weird saying that to Dr. Doom.

"You're welcome here anytime, _ves'tacha_ ," he said sincerely.

She squeezed his hands before letting go and turning away, walking out of there with a fond smile but eyes that oddly felt like crying.

When she reached the other two again, she gave them a weak smile.

"Okay, ready to go."

* * *

Tony kept glancing at Penny, feeling increasingly confused at her strange melancholic behavior. Shouldn't she be glad to be away from Doom? Hell, he didn't understand why she went back either. What could she have to say to him? Was she angry and wanted to yell at Doom? That must be it.

They entered the room where everyone was gathered, with Tony having called ahead to tell them they were on the way back with Penny. Once in there, Penny was pulled away from Steve and him, only to be pulled in a group hug with the others.

"Penny, I'm so sorry for not being careful and letting you leave," Curt apologized once she moved away from everyone.

"Don't worry about it, Curt. It really isn't your fault," she said reassuringly, before turning to Harry. "I…I really wished I could have told you about this, even though at the same time I didn't because I was too ashamed. I'm glad you're here," she smiled timidly at her best friend, who just hugged her again.

"Where's Deadpool and Kraven?" Tony asked, interrupting as he realized the two weren't there.

"Before you called, Deadpool apparently got…a call?" Clint said unsurely. "Said he had to go and that he'd drop off Kraven into a river, before demanding we make sure Penny calls him."

He looked to Penny with scrunched eyebrows.

"I have his number," Penny coughed, looking away from them. "I'll call him."

"How'd you get his number?" Harry couldn't help blurting out.

"Somehow he got _my_ number and randomly sent a few strange texts one day. It took me a day before I figured out it was him."

They stopped asking questions about it, since thinking about Deadpool was a surefire way to earn a headache.

"Are you okay, _malenkaya_?" Natasha asked her, worry barely escaping her normally controlled tone.

"I'm fine," Penny reassured everyone. "Really, I am."

"Penny Lane, you just spent a night and this morning with _Doom_ ," Tony said with a scowl. "I highly doubt you're fine. Are you traumatized? Are you hurt anywhere? Oh fuck, I know you had your heat attack you –did he take advantage?"

"Too many questions," Penny grumbled, looking uncomfortable. At everyone's various levels of aggrieved looks towards her, she sighed and shifted awkwardly. "Look, I meant it when I said I was fine," she said stubbornly. "Victor didn't hurt me _at all_."

She was faced with looks of disbelief, but she held firm against them.

She swallowed harshly. "I'd just raped Kraven –"

"You didn't," Tony interjected. "He told us what happened and said he realized what was wrong and what was happening, and decided to go willingly into it."

"I don't care," Penny snapped at him, glaring heatedly. "I _hunted_ him down and acted like he was prey, and then pounced on him and tied him up with my webs. That's rape to me."

Ugh, Tony really needed to just sit her down and have a long talk. And maybe track down Kraven and make _him_ talk to Penny. It would be better for her to hear it from the horse's mouth after all…

Penny took a deep breath before she continued. "I let him down and then I basically ran away. I ended up home and cleaned up and changed, before I started wandering around. Around that time, I was feeling my heat start to come back, but somehow or other, I found myself running across the Latverian Embassy, which I hadn't known at the time."

"That's rotten luck," Clint winced. "Of all the places you could've run into, you ended up there."

"I was glad for it," Penny said honestly, shocking the group. "Victor took me in." Once again, Tony noted the use of that guy's name, and he was sure so had everyone else. "He opened his doors to me and helped me out."

And then she was recounting how she got there, that for some reason her spider heat seemed to go away as she neared that area and that it was because of Doom's magic, and then that she'd gone inside and had been allowed to shower and then dine with him.

"I can't picture it," Bruce admitted. "Dinner with Doom, and which he cooked?"

"I don't know, I'm kinda seeing Doom in his armor and whipping up something in a bowl," Clint said in amusement.

"Maybe something poisonous," Tony huffed.

Penny glared at Tony and Clint, before looking to Bruce. "But he did cook it and it tasted great. We had a nice dinner together. To be fair, I didn't even know he was Dr. Doom until…um, later on," her cheeks became suspiciously pink.

"Later?" Natasha's eyebrow raised, watching Penny in scrutiny.

"I just wanted to ask first, before we move on, whose clothes are those?" Harry interrupted, looking over Penny's clothes in confusion.

Tony frowned at that as well, feeling strange about the green and white ensemble.

Penny's cheeks definitely reddened. "They're Victor's. He altered his clothes for me."

"You're wearing Dr. Doom's clothes?!" Tony asked scandalized.

"Go on, Penny," Steve cut in. "Continue on from where you left off, before your clothes somehow became an issue." The blond gave Tony a warning glance.

"My heat came back that night, while I was in bed and trying to fall asleep," Penny said miserably. "It was unbearable and I couldn't help it. I looked for Victor and begged him to help me."

But then she gained a determined glint in her eyes as she looked steadfastly at the group.

"I know you think he's just an evil overlord or something, but he wasn't like that with me. He didn't force me to do anything; he didn't force himself on _me_. In fact, he did his best to make sure I was okay being with him, even finally revealing he was Doom and making sure I knew who I was sleeping with and who I was choosing to help me find relief. He _helped_ me. He didn't hurt me," she reiterated strongly.

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. She must've been brainwashed. Doom must've done something to make her be so defensive and protective of him.

"Well, I for one am glad that, for whatever reason, Doom chose to help you and didn't hurt you," Steve said and Tony couldn't help but look at him incredulously. There was no way he would believe that! Tony sure as hell didn't, and he's surprised no one was speaking out in skepticism, even if he saw it on many of their faces.

"I'm just glad you're okay and back with us," Bruce told her warmly.

"You're feeling okay?" Natasha asked, which relieved Tony that someone else was going to push the issue further.

"I said I was," Penny insisted.

"I'm not talking about if Doom hurt you or your stay with him," Natasha said patiently and catching Tony off guard. "Your heat –is it bothering you now or starting to at all?"

Penny blushed, but shook her head. "Um, no. When I'm around Victor, it numbs out for at least two hours. We just left him, so I have at least an hour and a half?"

"What about having intercourse with him?" Bruce asked, scientist in control while Tony balked and most of the others became uncomfortable.

"Four hours of relief," Penny answered clinically, though her face was practically on fire. "So when I'm around him before or after it, I think I'm good for another two hours."

"So a total of six hours of lucidity," Curt came into the conversation, sounding curious. "How long was it since you last slept with him?"

"Um, pretty sure four hours ago," Penny answered uncomfortably. "Hence the less than two hour countdown I just gave myself now, having left his side."

"So we have less than two hours to finish our work," Norman suddenly spoke up.

Curt and Bruce nodded, while Penny looked confused.

"What do you guys mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"Norman cracked the formula for your personal birth control," Curt explained. "We've refined it together and have been making a few batches prepared for you to take."

"We can take you to the lab where we're working on it and have you take the pill, and we can take a blood sample to see how well it takes," Bruce suggested and Penny agreed.

Tony just felt frustrated and wanted to talk to Penny, but she was gone with them while everyone else split off.

* * *

"There, all done," Bruce announced when he went to cap the vial of her blood.

"You're really alright?" Harry whispered to her, nudging her arm.

She nodded, smiling softly at him. "I promise."

"It _is_ unbelievable to hear that Dr. Doom himself took care of you," Curt mused aloud. "He's…not really what anyone would think of being selfless or caring. And the fact is, you were vulnerable and weak, and he had no such inclination to take advantage of that in any way. Even with your spider heat, he didn't think to take advantage of you in that manner. While he did sleep with you, it was for your benefit and he made sure to get as much of your expressed permission as he could."

"He's not a heartless person and he does have his own…weird code of honor," Penny suddenly said. It got her surprised looks from the four with her.

"How would you know that?" Norman asked, frowning in thought.

"We talked," she shyly admitted. "I asked questions about him and Latveria, and he asked me questions about myself."

Curt raised his eyebrows at that, while Bruce hmmed.

"What did he tell you about Latveria?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Like there's an actual force field surrounding the country, which doubles as protection against nuclear attacks," she said bluntly.

The wide-eyed looks were amusing, and she thought that this was probably a miniscule taste of the reactions Victor liked to feed off of for his own entertainment.

"I'm surprised he said anything to you, much less anything truthful," Bruce glanced at her considerately. "You have most probably gained a very powerful and useful ally, Penny."

She hadn't really thought of it like that.

"You liked it there and with him," Harry said abruptly, watching her. Penny startled, having not expected that out of her best friend. "I think you should go back, especially if he can and has been able to help out with your heat the most. It stays away longer and more effectively around him, right?"

Penny was beyond shocked he'd suggested that, but she admitted it was tempting and that she really wouldn't mind that.

"You know…" Bruce started slowly. "I think he's right. You were well taken cared of there, and Doom seems to have no outward ulterior motives, other than that he genuinely wants to help _you_. Until we find a more permanent solution for your problem and one that will allow you to be free to interact normally with others again, perhaps it is best that you stay there where help is more readily and successfully given."

She felt hopeful, but still uncertain. She looked to Norman and Curt, the two who had been stuck with her and had tried their hardest to help her before she went AWOL on them.

Curt gave her a tentative smile. "I only want what's best for you, and for you to be okay. If you think this is best and what will benefit you for now, I think you should go for it."

Norman nodded, also giving her a strained smile. "You're okay for now, but I understand your heat will come back. Go back to him."

"I want to go back. I would really like to stay with Victor. I don't feel my heat act up as much and it only really acts up when I'm not near to him. He's different than one would expect him to act, and he's really thoughtful of at least me," Penny confessed, not having the courage to say so before, when Tony and Steve were picking her up.

"You should talk to Tony," Bruce smiled gently at her. "After some persuasion, I'm sure you can convince him to take you back. The rest of us will be fine with your decision."

"Really?" Penny asked in astonishment. "Er, why would Tony be any different though?"

"You could see on his face, when you were talking about your time with Doom, that he neither liked what he heard or believed you," Bruce said wryly. "He's convinced Doom did something and you were brainwashed or something. As far as he's concerned, he saved you from Doom and you're better off away from him."

"And he's jealous," Norman added, sneering.

"Jealous?" Penny was bewildered.

"He doesn't like that you sound like you like Dr. Doom so much, especially because of who he is," Harry guessed at his father's reasoning.

"That and Stark just plain likes you," Norman said frankly. "As do quite a few people," he said, giving her an unreadable look. "But Stark can't accept having you be with someone else as easily as he thought he could, much less that it's Doom. And he dislikes the fact Doom is somehow able to better help you than he had."

"Oh," was all Penny could say.

"Go see him," Bruce pushed her lightly towards the doors. "We'll pack this up for you."

She certainly had a lot to think on.

* * *

When she saw Tony, she could now easily see his irritated state as he worked on one of his Iron Man armors, pounding away at the metal with such an angry flair.

She licked her lips and hesitantly called out to him. "Tony?"

He stopped and looked up quickly, putting down his tools. "Hey, Penny. What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

He frowned, but stood up and walked towards her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to upset you," she said softly. "I just…"

"You want to go back," he surprised her, saying in resignation. "Steve talked to me. I wanted to be angry and refuse, but…I thought it over more as time passed, and…he really did help you for some reason, didn't he? This is the most lucid I've seen you since it all first started," he said regretfully.

Penny nodded, staying quiet.

"I still don't trust him," Tony told her. "You watch yourself when you're there, and don't trust him either. He's Doom after all. But…if being with him helps you be more aware of yourself and keeps the edge off longer, then I just want you to be in a better state."

Penny smiled brightly and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. He sighed and returned her hug.

"Be safe and careful, okay?" he murmured against her head.

"I will."

So, waiting a little longer until it was nearing the end of the time she'd given herself and so she could spend a little more time with everyone, she set off with Tony to be dropped off at the embassy. To her amazement, it was whole and normal, as if it had never been destroyed and she wondered about that. Still, she looked at the embassy in trepidation.

Tony gently pushed her towards it.

"Go on now. We'll keep in contact," he said softly.

She gave him a wavering smile, before she turned back to the embassy and squared her shoulders.

* * *

Victor had long since fixed his embassy, finding himself bored again. He'd found he missed Penelope already and he tried not to think of her. It was abnormal for him to act like this, but he couldn't help it.

Penelope, in the short amount of time she'd spent with him, had managed to ensnare him in her web.

"The irony," he said dryly, idly flicking his hand and setting the contents of the mixing bowl into a pan.

The doorbell rang and he irritably looked in the direction of his entrance. "What now?" he muttered, reluctantly getting up to see who it was.

Perhaps it was someone he could scare off in full armor, amusing himself momentarily.

But then he opened the door and found himself staring at a nervous Penny. She smiled shyly at him.

"Hi," she said timidly. "I was wondering if I could stay a little longer with you."

' _I'm the one with magic,'_ he thought. _'But somehow you've managed to cast your own spell on me.'_

He opened his door wider. "I told you. You're always welcome here."

Victor let go of the door and opened his arms wide, to which she eagerly stepped into them and burrowed her head against his chest while they embraced. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"My, my, Penelope –you've seem to have made this evil dictator into some sort of mushy idiot. You'll have to pay for that, you know?"

"That's fine," she mumbled against him, squeezing him tighter.

He shook his head at himself. He can't believe he let himself get all sentimental for this little spider.

Sentiment. What a strange notion.

Started 8/25/17 - Completed 8/30/17

 **A/n: Damn, this turned out to be long. And it didn't even have sex in it XD My bias is showing but I can't help it –I adore Doom and Norman. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review, as I tend to be motivated and willing to work on the stories that get more reviews and focus on!**

* * *

 **Anon reviews:**

1\. M: Yes, thank you! And no worries, definitely more Victor in the future ;D

2\. Guest: Back soon, because people really liked that last chapter and the introduction of Doom. I was surprised by that, because you know…Doom. I like him, but others…wasn't so sure they'd like that chapter or his inclusion. But I'm glad to see that's not the case and people actually did enjoy and love him and me bringing him in! I'd planned for that since the beginning. And that's how Victor ended giving Penny up ;p After messing around a bit, lol.


End file.
